


Captor NSFW drabbles

by bliindedmage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW ALL THOSE DRABBLES ARE NSFW, Some are fluffy, Some are not, Those are 30-some drabbles from 300 words to over a thousand etc.. have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliindedmage/pseuds/bliindedmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored once. And took requests. And I projectile vomit those 30 drabbles in about 3 weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now that it has come to this

What a fucking evening you had. The anons first made you hallucinate, then made you drunk and flirty and finally split you in two. And one of your half was kind of an assholish flirty bastard that even went as far as to slap The Summoner booty with little to no self restraint. Needless to say that you’ve been through quite the wide range of emotions.

But since you were bound to him and felt what he felt… you can’t deny that all those shenanigans got you aroused. Trying to think about something else, you take off your shirt and waltz to your ablutionblock to take a long and warm shower. Once in there you look at yourself in the mirror. Well as much as you can see, since you are blind and see with body heat. Passing a hand on your face you feel your bottom lips a little swollen from the punch you gave to your second half. That fucker deserved it though. Which means you actually deserved it. You exhale softly and grunt, taking off your pants, boxers and everything else before turning the faucet to get warm water to flow.

Once you’ve set it to the right temperature, you jump in and pull on the shower curtain to leave you alone in that small space. You lean and put both of your hands on the wall, letting the warm water stream down your body and relax your tensed muscles. After around two or three more minutes of relaxing, you sigh and took on the soap, and starts to wash yourself. Neck and arms.. then chest and thighs, legs and toes before cleaning your rump and going in the front. You use the foam to brush against your nook and clean yourself up feeling that familiar feeling of numbing when you are aroused. Seems like you won’t get out of this without a little play.

Your soapy finger trailed over the swollen folds before pressing inside and rub at the small sensitive golden bead, stroking it between two eager fingers. It didn’t take long for the dual appendages to unsheath and coil against the wrist of your other hands and you make your fingers curl around them before you start pumping. Long and gentle strokes with your thumb running along the underside. You give soft motions, caressing your pulsing members gently before pushing a finger inside of your tight warmth and tease at the clenching walls constricting it. It’s been a while since you’ve touched yourself…it’s been a while since you’ve last been touched.

Deciding that the standing position was starting to get rough on your knees, you lay on the ground of your shower and spread your legs. Making both hands tingle with dim psionic energy, you start pumping faster at the squirming lenghts in your hand and thrusting faster in the still tight but warm nook of yours. Little jolts of pleasure spread through your body, and your back arch as you release a little shaky moan of your own. The sound that escaped you, almost pornographic surprised you but got you a tiny wee more aroused than you previously were, which got you to increase the pace on both ministrations you are indulging yourself in.

The heat rise in the shower and you don’t know if it’s because of the vapor produced by the warm water still pouring over you or the fact that you are nearing your edge, but it gots you feeling light headed. Sweat drops drips down your back, mixing with the water falling from your still wet hair. Biting on your lips, you feel your bulges pulsates against your palm and your walls constrict your fingers one last time in that incredible warmth.

You release over your stomach and coat your fingers in a beautiful shade of golden, fluids streaming down your body and against your thighs as your heart skip a beat and you finally growled in pleasure. You get your hands off of you and let the warm water of the shower clean you slowly before you wash your hands and shakily rise up to your feet. Once you are clean from your climax, you turn off the faucet and head out of the shower to return to your room, finally relaxed.

What an evening it was.


	2. Sollux has some kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-18 15:45  
> solo!sol, orgasm denial (fingering, toys, maybe some game controllers, searching for new sensitive spots idek) also wow he could lift himself with psionics and try to suck one of his bulges while the second will penetrate his nook

You close your husktop angrily and hiss. WHAT A FUCKER. You don’t know why but this time he really did managed to piss you off. Well, that and other things.   
What had begun like an innocent sexcam with your kismesis had turned out in an horrible dischord for you don’t even know what reason and he closed everything, leaving you and your arousal to deal with yourself. HUFF. Needless to say that you were pissed. But your bulges coiling against one another were not going to calm themselves to please you. Pacing through your room, you keep stroking yourself but its not enough. The thrill and arousal of seeing your kismesis do a small show to you is gone and now you need more. Unfortunately, you are too fucking pissed to be able to do something about this right now. Maybe you should go killing some times with videogames.

You walk out of your room and went to the staircase, nearly tripping on yourself as you went down. Raging a bit, you decide to use your psionics to float yourself instead and reach the lounge. You start up your wii and start a shooting game to try and get your mind off of things. It would almost work, if it wasn’t from the small thump in your pants of your bulges still writhing and needily asking for your attention. Each time the rifle fires a shot, it vibrates against your palm for around 3-4 seconds and soon, you can’t help thinking…deeper onto this. You are a hacker right? It wouldn’t be really hard to create a glitch where the vibrating pack would just keep shoo-

No. You should stop thinking about this..But soon, the need brings you back flasing memories of both your kismesis and matesprit, making you remember your arousal as it painfully strikes your mind. Soon, your hand is right on your erections again, fingers fleetingly passing over the tendrils and stroking. There’s no use denying it, and if you keep at it you might just become even more sexually frustrated. Hacking onto the core of your game controller, you put the vibration on and slid your pants off of you. 

You press the wii remote against your nub and let it vibrate through the sensitive flesh before you push a finger inside your nook. You close your leg the most you can to hold the vibrating device in place and keep fingering yourself as well as stroking on your bulges. It didn’t take long before you are panting and sweating from the heavy arousal crushing your mind and exacerbating your very desire from the deepest part of your mind. Spreading your legs, you let go of a bulge and stop sliding your fingers along the tender walls to let the void be filled by one of your bulges instead.  
Psionics cracks at the corner of your eyes but the sensation isn’t enough anymore. Lifting yourself in the air, you help yourself down and do… something you’ve done many time but would never admit. Taking the tip of your own bulge in your mouth as you curl on yourself, you let your tongue press against the head and savour your own honey colored genetic material. Bitter sweet drops now stains your lips as you start bobbing your head, bulges either pressing inside your nook or between your fleshy lips. But it still isn’t enough. The lust is so overwhelming and you are so heated that you can’t help but want more.   
With your psionics, you get a hold back on the wii remote and increase the vibration before pressing it to your nub again with your now free hands. You rub the rough plastic against your skin and the purr and moans you let out vibrates through the supple flesh of your bulge as you keep sucking the few inches that you can let in. You twist and contort on yourself, body shaking heavily from all those stimulis, but you still can’t seem to manage to find release.

You remember how Eridan seemed to like when you used both entrances at once and so you use the wii remote, grinding it against your spinal hole quite the few time before fitting the thinnest part in, letting it vibrate through your rubber walls. Pleasure hits you from everywhere but you aren’t done in yet. You cry out against your own bulge, making your fingers glow in psionic energy at a faint level, just enough to provoke a small tingle.

While one of your hand is busying itself moving the wii remote back and forth, your other hand coated in psionic energy starts to circle your nub, rolling it between the two tingling fingers. Your body is nearly past it’s limit but you don’t stop;stroking, licking and grinding even with all you have to get over this ridiculously overwhelming sexual frustrations.  
It burns, you feel the stir of your hatred for your kismesis back, realizing he’s the one who imposed this on you and made you like this. You keep rocking your hips to the derogative toy and your bulges keeps pressing inside either warm mouth or damp nook relentlessly. The fingers on your nubs are so slick with genetic material you could probably coat your whole hands with it. You scream one last time and get your mouths off, an afflux of genetic material now dripping from your members and nook and dripping onto the ground beneath you. At this point you won’t probably be able to walk, and the poor remote will end up in the garbage.

You throw it and levitate to your kitchen to get a cloth to clean the ground, body shimmering with sweat and genetic material. You go to your shower and you will never talk about this ever to anyone, not even your matepsrit.


	3. Humanstuck!SolKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goldeyedtreefrog asked you:   
> 2012-10-18 12:15  
> Hey, I dunno if you’re still doing these, but can you do human stuck solkat?

Your eyes can barely open. Yes sure it was a nice evening but now you were completely regretting it. Never consume that much under any condition. You pap the space where your lover would usually be and notice that he isn’t in bed anymore. Groaning, you turn your head to the side and look at the clock. It’s noon, it was obvious he would get up first. You never understood how Karkat can drink that much and never have hangover while you needed only a couple beers and shooter to feel your pain everywhere even in your teeth and hair.  
A pleasant smell reached to your nose and you knew that he was cooking up something. Yesterday was your birthday and he did a lot for you. Or at least to make you feel like you were the queen of the night. Wait can we can a man the queen of the night? Whatever. The day had begun with him waking you up with a breakfast and a rose on a pot. Eggs, orange juice, honey over a plain toast. Simple yet delicious. He had plan the whole day but he needed you to have full energy for that. Once you were done eating, he threw some clothes on the bed and told you to get dressed, you had a ”rendezvous” at 11 somewhere and it was already 10:15. Little did you know is that he brought you to this underwater hotel.

Since you never learned how to swim, the ocean and its wonders always been something you were looking up to, almost unhealthily. You wanted to see it but couldn’t resolve yourself to do some diving.It scared you too much. But this underwater aquarium is usually reserved for receptions and the likes so that means he would have made this reservation a couple months ahead and probably paid the full price for it. Once there, the guards gave you a map and told you to enjoy your visit before giving Karkat the keys to your room, 3 level lowers. You went down the hallway looking at the first 10 feet underwater, slowly going down to 15 and 20. Pink corals and yellow blue striped fish were everywhere in this background of blue. It was beautiful, so much that you felt your leg shaking at how your lover went out of his way for you. His hand caught yours and as you turn to look at him, you can see his lided and happy gaze. He knows you are enjoying yourself hence, he is as well.  
Level two is about the same as level one, except that they had to install some lights since at 30 feet, it begins to be darker and less easy to see fishes and things like that. To your left, you can see some eels and bigger fish while on the right there is nothing but a beautiful mix of seaweed and general sea flora background. You bite your lips and push karkat against one of the glass wall, kissing him passionnately and saying thank you a multitude of time. Before long he pushed you back, laughing and blushing a bright red.

” AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL WE SEE THE ROOM IDIOT ”

You blush yourself and let go of him, going to the third level where the rooms begin.. It’s pitch black on the ocean but the warm lights they’ve put in the hallway give a romantic aspect to all this. Mixed with the sound of the currents in the water, you can hear a little violin music playing through the hallway. Everything was perfect. You reach to your room with your lover and he turned the key in the lock, opening the door and a discovering hand searching for the light switch. Entering the finally lighted up room, your jaw dropped at how incredible it looked like. A large round waterbed on the center, walls and glass floor (except those who are walls shared with other rooms) you could still see the ocean with that huge fluoresencent light they’ve put outside the room. on the floor and behind the bed.  
A large dolphin passed in front of said wall while the light under your feet gave a sight to the sea floor, covered in the most beautiful colored corals you’ve ever seen. Small creature like lobsters and clams were covering it as well and seaweed was growing in one corner of the large glass wall. Truly beautiful and romantic. Locking the door behind you, small tears run down your face and you kiss your lover, almost too eager to push him to bed but he stops you. A few second after, two soft knocs on the door reach to your ear and karkat open, to see two girls entering with two tables for massages.  
Needless to say that when the girls would be gone you were almost happily sleeping. Karkat ordered lunch and alcohol and both of you indulges in, eating to your heart content before finally laying in bed together. All you wanted was to push him down the mattress and just show him how grateful you were but in your drunk stupor, you were the one pushed down the mattress, clothes almost torn from your body. As you wanted to protest, Karkat pressed a finger to your lips, almost shooshing you before he said he wanted it to be your best day and for you to remember it as the day you had nothing to do.  
He took care of you, his tongue over your body sending shivers to shake even as deep as your core. You felt his tongue exploring the rim of rubber before passing over the wrikled flesh of your testicles. His hand kept on stroking gently your already stiff member, thumb rolling over the sticky head where you were leaking translucid precum. You moaned and your fists curled onto the blanket under you as your back arched and you thrusted onto his palm for more friction. After preparing you for almost half an hour and have you begging for more, your lover finally positionned himself between your legs, his own hardened bulge pressing against the tender flesh of your spinal hole. Rocking back your hips to literally impal yourself to your lover, you cry out his name in escstasy as you feel the supple flesh stretch at his intrusion.  
He made love to you for almost 2 hours, thrusting ever so slowly and sensually inside you while he kept stroking your bulge tenderly. His heated kisses over your neck and face made you escape erotic moans and hold tight to his back, almost marking it with your nails a couple time. A pornographic symphony filled the room and your body trembled under the ministrations of your lover. Everything that day was so perfect. You shivered one last time, body moist with sweat and eyes lidded with love as your partner released inside you and finally let you reach your own climax, stomach soon covered with thick white cum. He kissed you again, letting his tongue dance with yours instead of claiming dominance. Eagerly, tenderly, lovingly, the both of you stayed shaking and wrapped to one another a good 20 more minutes before he pulls out of you and laid next to you.

You are suddenly taken away from your memories as you hear Karkat enter the room with yet again another breakfast for you but this time no rose on a vase. You smile softly at him and take the plates over your laps.

”what n0 r02e2 t0day”

He brushed his fingers through your dark locks and messes with it a little.

” SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT DOUCHEBAG ”

He added with the most satisfied smile one man can have.


	4. Pillows fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xamikaboox   
> 2012-10-18 02:10
> 
> Can someone write me a solkat fic where they’re just chilling like bros in a pillow and blanket fort.then things happen.OhgoshIneedtostopaskingforsmut.

You got yourself in a mighty predicament. Using detours and tricks on you, he managed to get you to a corner and literally make you choose between two possibilities. One was to either listen to him rambles for hours, the other was cuddling while watching a movie. You rolled your eyes and agreed to the latter, knowing that karkat rambling was really terrifying. And during the movie you could still close your eyes if its really boring. And obviously it would be, considering that he loves romcom, which for you aren’t even close being interesting.

When you finally reach to Karkat hive, he opened the door and led you to his lounge where it seems… he had passed the waiting time by constructing what seems to be a blanket and pillows fort. Well at least you will be comfortable. You nearly wanted to jump on it but you were sure that the fake tent wouldn’t support you and you’d crash everything, resulting in a rambling pissed off troll. So you just smiled and quietly lay on the pillows, pushing one blanket over your head as he start the movie. Laying next to you and under the covers, Karkat stuck his tongue out and thanked you for being there. He needed that. It seems that he had a few troubles with Gamzee lately and he needed a friend.

You nudge him on the shoulder and look at the beginning of the movie in silence. That was what looked exactly like a boring movie. Looking subtly at Karkat, you noticed the sad look on his face and, deciding that you have nothing to lose, you start tickle him. Laughter ensues and he tries to tickle you back too before you roll over him and pin his arms over his head with psionics tickling him to death..or so hehe. Soon though you stop when you notice his flushed face and the way..you are straddling him. You release him from your psionics and as you wanted to roll back to your place, he places both his hands on your hips, keeping you right there over his own with an almost shy expression. Your own face started to flush and you lean down over his body to kiss his forehead. He lowered his head a little and press his lips to your neck, getting a shudder out of you. Was it really heading this way? 

Before you knew it, warm hand were pressing on your lowerback and Karkat was grinding his hips against you, letting hitched breaths leave his lips as he kissed your neck again, making his way up to your lips. Soon, his tender skin met yours and you let both of your tongues dance together, your bifurcated appendage rubbing softly against his. Locking your dual gaze on his crimson eyes, you shiver slightly as he started to pull away your shirt, making his intentions clear. What had begun as a friendly game quickly escalated in something more animalistic and both of you were relishing in that feral instinct that was overewhelming the moment.

You devour his lips with kisses, giving him to feel the bliss of this heated moment between the both of you. Neither of you seemed to care or know what would become your relationship, but it does look like its leaning toward a bright scarlet red feeling. Maybe it was out of loneliness for you and need of comfort for him, but at this very moment, you both could feel the pity blossom as fast as the burning desire that was growing in your bodies. 

His hands trailed down to the border of your pants and started to push them down, helping himself with his legs and you did the same, hooking your fingers under the hem of his pants and tugging them off as much as you can. Both of you are squirming to free yourself from this obstacle, while still sharing tongues and passionnate kisses eagerly, almost needily even. After a couple seconds, you let out a soft moan as you felt his finger curl and tease at the sensitive flesh of your slit, coaxing you. Reaching a hand between both of your bodies, you let a claw prod and tease at the swollen skin of his nook before pressing between and caress his already wet nub. Karkat growled lowly but you knew it was more heated than out of hate at your ministrations. He huffed a little but bucked his hips against your fingers, directing them at his entrance.

Giving him what he wanted you push two fingers inside of his quivering nook, teasing at his walls and moaning with him as your bulges unsheated and he took them in his hands. Stroking them softly, you could feel his thumb pass on the underside of one, while the tip of his fingers were tightly squeezing the second one. You sucked lightly on his bottom lips and kept your heated gaze locked on him, feeling your twin appendages entangle in his fingers as he was coating your own with his translucid red genetic material. After a few moments Karkat nearly begged you to take him, letting go of your bulges to wrap his arms around you and pull you into yet again another tight embrace.

Squirming their way down, one of your appendage pushed itself inside the tender heat that the smaller troll was offering you and you heard him hiss in pleasure, rocking down to your thrusting to feel you more. You buried your fingers into his thick wild hair, looking deeply at him with your bicolored eyes and letting soft pleasured sound escape your lips now and then. Thrusting in sensually, the erotic sounds you both let out soon filled the room and this almost pornographic symphony lasted for at least the rest of the movie. 

Neither of you would remember how or why it begun, but as your bodies are still entangled with one another, shaking and relishing in the afterglow as the credits starts, your smiles couldn’t be as peaceful and tinted with love.


	5. a STRONG desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 23:41  
> Equius,Sollux and Eridan, with Sollux on bottom.

” so youll help me wwith that eq right ”

” D—> of course highb100d ”

Eridan grinned wickedly as Equius agreed to his plan. The yellowblood kept refusing his kismessitude and you thought that it was an honor for him to even have you wanting him in your quadrants. You were done with his bullshit and you would show him just how much superior to him you were. Though, you needed help since he has those fucking psychic powers that you loathe so much. Why does someone with such filth running through his veins have been granted such a useful power? You’ll never understand. And that’s why you had to go to Equius. He was good with robotics so you wanted him to build something for you or at least, create something with his void ability in it.

A wristband to be exact. One that would induce the powers of the void and absorbs the power of the psionics. Making Sollux utterly defenseless was making you salivate and that would be a great chance to show him his place, below the highbloods. You’ve also promised Equius his share since he was helping you. That will be fun and he’s going to remember to never piss off a highblood again.  
So the plan was in motion. Both highbloods walked up to Sollux hive who let them in, thinking they needed some kind of help with their husktop or something. It’s rare that you see Equius so you don’t think deeply of it. As soon as you let them pass your door, eridan slammed it closed and equius pinned you to a wall, snapping the wristband against you. You snarl and kick after the surprise, and he let go of you, smiling devilishly and sweating slightly.

” D—> it is done highb100d”

” perfect eq noww sol lets try to use your psionic wwill you ”

You don’t say a word but try to use them, some sparks appearing at the corner of your eyes but barely enough to say that you can use them. Looking at Eridan, your eyes widened in a mix of fear and confusion.

”what2 that f0r erii ”

Leaning toward you, he pressed a finger to your jawline, tracing a claw to it until it reached your chin. Cupping it in his hand he bent a little and brush his lips to yours, whispering his answer.

”revvenge”

Before you know it, Equius is lifting you from the ground and over his shoulder like a potato sack, bringing you upstairs with eridan following. You know better than to fight back, knowing that against Equius without your psionics you are going to end up as a broken mess on the ground. He shove you to your mattress once he found your room and Eridan sneaked over you before pressing his lips to yours. Struggling now that it was Eridan, you push him back and claw at his face, making his violetblood bubble up on the wound before he punched you hard on the temple, making your glasses shatter and fly from your face. Dizzy from the punch, he straddle your hips while Equius busy himself at tying you to the bedpost, star like positiong. Needless to say that you feared what was going to happen. 

The ancestor of Equius is known as The Executioner so you didn’t know if you were going to be tortured or else. Your heart starts to pound into your chest and your bicolored gaze pass from Eridan to Equius fast until a cold hand started to gently stroke your cheeks. Looking up to the seadweller, you notice how satisfied already he looked at just your fearful expression. Is it really what you deserve for refusing kismessitude with him?  
”eq wwhy dont you help our host out a his clothes”

Equius started to sweat a bit more but didn’t took long to reach to your pants and literally tear them off. Same goes with the rest of your clothing and once you were bare in front of Eridan and him, you blushed maddly out of shame and turned your head to try and hide it on your shoulder. Which didn’t please Eridan, who cupped your face roughly and force you to look at him, moving from your waist to the upper part of your chest and straddling it.

”its time eq”

Equius unbuttonned his pants and positionned himself between your thighs, awaiting the order of the highblood. You couldn’t see what he was doing but by the noises he was making you knew he was actually masturbating. The fear started to numb you and you began to struggle against your restraints, letting out strangled noise as you understood what was going to happen. A falsely reassuring hand passed in your hair and the seadweller entangled it in a handful of your deep brown lock ,tugging it back to jerk your head up to look at him. Shaking slightly under him, frightened, you would like to ask again why he is doing that. But all you see are those shining amethyst eyes and creepy white fangs staring down at you like you are nothing. His free hand went to unbutton his pants and soon, a violet bulge peeked out and went to rub at your face. 

You felt Equius fingers brushed against your nook, getting a shiver out of you and you weren’t sure if you were more afraid or excited at the situation by now. At least you wouldn’t die..or so you think. Seems like he was there for a more lustful reason than actually vengeful. Eridan, who noticed your change of emotion, passed a hand over your small horn, stroking it softly and getting a whine out of you. At the same time, Equius was rubbing your nub between his fingers, trying not to hurt you too much and still caressing himself, waiting for Eridan’s order.

” youll learn your place mustardblood youll fuckin respect your better”

Turning to Equius, Eridan nodded to give him the start signal. The blueblood didn’t wait long before pushing his long and thick bulge between your wet folds, stretching you and getting a scream out of you. As you open your mouth to let the scream out, Eridan shoved his bulge down to your throat, making you gag and bite the squirming appendage out of surprise. Which earned you a punch once again.

”no fuckin fang you stupid filthblooded wwhore”

He snarled as both of them started to rock their hips in unison inside of both your mouth and nook. It didn’t took long to your own bulges to unsheathe and you heard Equius hiss and slid out of your nook in disdain. Eridan looked behind you, amused to see that the rumors were indeed true, but even more at the fact that you were being turned on by them.

” i see someone likes to be completely hopeless hmm ill remember that ”

Turning to Equius, Eridan got out of your mouth and went between your legs.

” stop bein such a baby eq and get to his mouth if you cant stand the mutated bulge sight ill take care a it myself ”

Without wasting more time, the blueblood straddled your waist and leant to force his bulge down your throat, making you gag even more than with Eridan. He’s so thick that you barely have space to breathe, but if you do as much as touch his supple flesh with your fangs, you are sure he’s going to take them out one by one. Soon though, a heated wave of pleasure ran through your body and you felt two cold hands over your throbbing bulges, stroking them roughly as the seadweller pushed his length inside your quivering nook. You purred and moaned against Equius bulge, hearing him whines in pleasure at the increasing sensations you are offering him. If Eridan continue to caress you this way you are sure you won’t hold long.

After around half an hour of stroking, whines and back arching, you finally release your yellow genetic material over your stomach, feeling Equius coming close to the edge as well. Whispering soft curses, the blueblood finally emptied his seedflap into your mouth, making you swallow his thick navy fluids as he bucked one last time into your warm mouth. Eridan followed a couple thrusts later, and you felt your tender walls clenched over his bulge as cold violet liquids are spilled inside your nook. 

Shaking and …obviously satisfied, They took the time to untie you, but still let you on a pool of cum naked with a mess for a bed. Equius was the first to leave, not really wanting to stay and idly chat with you. As you curled on your bed, heavy breathing and still trembling, Eridan passed a hand on your back and leaned to your ear to whisper a few words.

”are you maybe considerin kismessitude noww  
dont lie sol ivve seen howw much you liked this  
dont force me to come back wwith eq”

He also took the wrist that had the void induced wristband over it.

” an also if you wwant out a this ”

You bury your face in your pillow, not wanting to answer him for now. But the golden blush over your cheeks was more than answer enough.

” take iit 0ff and well 2peak ”


	6. Oral fun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 21:24  
> sollux eating eridan’s nook out

You’ve had quite the perfect evening with eridan and couldn’t still believe how both of you got along so well lately. It’s good but it scares you at the same time, thinking that maybe you are losing your kismesis. After an evening of wine induced laughter and little playful spar, Eridan took you hand and brought you up to his room. He pinned you to the wall and kissed you deeply in a way that was really too tender for something that would normally happened between kismesis. You breathe his name softly as if questionning him without saying it and he grinned at you mischieviously. Was he quadrant flipping or was he just toying with you and your desire to be loved too? Since you’ve killed AA you’ve forbidden yourself any kind of flushed feelings in fear of ending up hurting the one you pity and love again. You bit your lips as his violet tinted cheeks got closer again, his thin and black painted lips clashing with your own tender patches of flesh.

Returning the kiss with confusion and desire, you let yourself relish in the sweetness of the moment, accepting this flipping he’s offering you. Suddenly, his hand got a grasp of a handful of your hair and he roughly jerked back your head before burying his fangs over your neck, slowly digging the skin over the pulsing artera. You let a small yelp of surprise out and grip at his shirt, becoming slightly more confused at his doing. Was he red, was he black? For someone like you who’s bipolar there is nothing grey. Everything is either black or white. And right now with all the flipping he was making you borderline reach a crisis.  
His cold and damp tongue passed over the punctured flesh and lapped at the wound before he dragged the tip of his tongue sensually over your skin and to your chin. Making his lips collide with yours again, you can taste your own blood over the damp refreshing seadweller tongue, feeling your bloodpusher increase each pumping of blood exponentially. Growling lowly, Eridan brushed his lips against your cheek and reach to your ear to nibble on it softly before speaking in a hush tone, whispering his words onto your ear sensually.

” i wwant you to eat me out sol  
i wwant to feel your wwarm tongue explore me  
i wwant you to taste me like a lovver wwould do ”

You blush at his words and have a little weakness to your knees when he’s done speaking. What does he mean by that? No, you exactly know what he mean by that. It was like a quiet promise that nothing would change between the both of you. You’d stay kismesis, even after tonight but for now, he shared a bit of your loneliness and wanted to feel pitied too. Or that’s what you wanted to understand behind his words.  
You take his head between your hand and kiss his lips tenderly, slowly slouching to kiss his neck. You untie his scarf and let it fall with grace to the ground before letting your hands go down his shirt, tugging up at the hem to free him from it. Eridan hands are also brushing against your sides to free you from your clothes, and you hear him moan as your fingers finally found the greyish skin and explored it softly. Reaching to his side gills, you let them flutter against your digits, pressurizing them a little until they are swollen violet with blood. You kiss and bite gently at the seadweller collarbone, letting your split tongue tease his flesh as you go down on him, licking at the fine muscle lines of his chest and tasting his salty skin.

You shiver as you reached the border of his pants, looking up at him. His face is showing nothing but heated pleasure, a hint of lust making his big round amethyst eyes glossy. You lick your lips and unbutton his pants, pushing them down to his knees before taking a thigh between your hand and kiss your way up the inner flesh to his nook, brushing your nose against the already swollen folds. You feel his hand reach to your hair, another one lightly scraping its claw against the base of one of your smallest horn, getting a whine out of you.

Your warm bifurcated tongue crept out of your lips and you bury it between the wet skin of his nook seeking the cold throbbing nub with it. As soon as you find it, you close your lips around the sensitive skin and suck on it lightly, the two tips of your tongue rubbing over it relentlessly as you keep pressurizing it with your lips. two fingers reach to his entrance and you tease it softly, rubbing both of them with no intentions of pushing them in just yet. Eridan leaned against the wall behind him and let go of your horn to bite back his moan against the back of his hand. You can hear him try to stay compose at your skilful ministrations and grin to yourself to see your kismesis that much excited, getting yourself….almost panting with desire as well.

You blow air warm air against the warm and slick erected nub and keep sucking on it before finally pushing your fingers a few centimeters in his nook, trying to find the base of his nub inside of his flesh and scratching that sweet spot from the inside. You feel Eridan legs shake and a soft whimper leaving his lips making your bulges unsheathe themselves and strain against your boxers and pants. But you won’t stop until you’ve tasted his genetic material on your tongue and hear him scream your name.

Panting at how you work him, Eridan’s hold onto you hair firmly, crying out and swearing with each passing of your split tongue against the now overly sensitive violet flesh bud. You can’t help yourself but purring against his nook, sending more vibrations through your lips and against his delicate skin. Soon, Eridan is bucking his hips to your mouth, trying to get your fingers to reach deeper in him, which you grant him with a huge smile and a few more licks. Thrusting your fingers in as fast and roughly as you can to reach new erogenous zones, you start to swallow eagerly each drops of his precious genetic material leaking from his entrance.

After a few more minutes, Eridan cry out your name one last time, covering his eyes with one of his forearm and bucking against your lips to release. Translucid violet genetic material is covering your face and fingers and you lick it eagerly, lifting yourself from the ground to show him a satisfied smile. His cheeks are deeply flushed in violets and he seemed at loss of words for a couple seconds.

”wa2 that what y0u wanted ed”

But he doesn’t answer, too busy to try and calm his poor heavy beating heart.


	7. Bully me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senpai-dave asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 20:38  
> soldave would be awesome somethin along the lines of making out during school (hours)??

You hate school. You hate that fucking gym class. But more than anything, you hate being one of the only troll in that human highschool. You maybe 8 sweeps old and more intelligent than most of them, but it seems that on this planet, even if the blood color isn’t important, the body is. With those twigs you call legs, you can’t even rival them in any kind of sport and you soon ended up as nearly a pariah in that school. You’re the loser who’s good at coding and repairing computer shit, but when it’s time to exercise you are the last one they want on their teams.

Today was a bit chilly as well, the wind was blowing strong and there was still some puddle all around from the night rain. And your gym teacher thought it would be a great idea to go play football outside. Lowering your head a little, you hear him say something like ” Come on Captor, you have only 3 classes of sports a week! It’s good for your health!” or going along those lines. You don’t know you don’t listen much in this class.. As always, you are chosen last but end up in the cool team. Maybe you can try today to prove yourself and be good enough and who knows.. get noticed and make some friends?

….Well that didn’t go exactly like you wanted it to go. First you dropped the ball and your adversary teams went and made a goal. Second, you got in the way of the runner, tripped him accidentally and made your team lose a precious member. And finally, when you were ultimately pass the ball to your own, you didn’t even catch it. Needless to say that you felt like a failure. And since school kids are rude and cruel, they didn’t pass up any occasion to make you feel like you were. At the 10 minutes break when you went and try to go to the trough, you were pushed and fell onto one of said puddles, making your gym clothes completely wet and dirtied by the swamp there. Swallowing back your tears you stood up as other kids mocked you. All but one. He should have stayed to his place.

You didn’t even saw him launch himself at the guy who pushed you, all you managed to get a hold onto were those angry crimson eyes for a flash of a second before his fists punched hard the guy who was bullying you a few moments ago. Obviously this didn’t go unnotice and the teaches sent the both of you to detention for bad behavior. The popular kid didn’t though, because on this planet, the popular one is never to blame. You clearly needed to shower though now, considering how dirtied you were. At least it gives you a chance to skip the rest of the gym class.. But first things first, as you walk toward the school again and leaving the football ground, you turn to look at the blond with a curious expression. Why did he helped you? It’s not like he couldn’t make friends or anything but now, he got himself the popular kids against him.

''ii am 20rry''

''dude its not your fault dont say sorry''

''well then …thank y0u''

''dont say thanks either i hate those assholes who thinks they can treat anyone as they wish without consequences  
youre a nice guy you dont deserve to be treated like this''

You blush a bit and lower your head. You are a nice guy? He didn’t even described you as a mustardblood or anything mean relating to your race. Not that there was much xenocism for trolls, but when someone wanted to insults you they usually go and use such expressions. Because you are different. Once in the hallway, you walk down to reach to the showers and he’s still following you a little smile creeping on his lips.

''im dave strider''  
''and ii am-''  
''sollux captor right the dude who can do anything he wants with a computer youre pretty cool''

You enter in the locker zone, blushing a bit more as he keep complimenting you. Was it his attempt at friendship? Suddenly, a hand caught your wrists and you turn to look at him, noticing he is the one with the head lowered, cheeks flushed in that red color all the humans have and you don’t understand. Why is he blushing ? You are the one embarassed because of his kindness?! Troll and human romance both work very differently so his behavior is still something really unsettling.

''are y0u 0kay dave''

''i like you''

Your heart starts pounding. What does he mean by that and why does it look so hard for him to say it? From what you’ve seen from movies and the likes, does it means he is flushed for you? Your golden blush deepens as he slowly presses himself against your tall and frail form, pushing you softly against the row of lockers before kissing your neck. You were a good head taller than him and so if you don’t lean a bit, he can’t actually reach your lips. A quiet sigh escape your lips at the contact of his refreshing lips against your skin and you don’t push him back.  
You never really took a good look at him since you don’t look at anyone. You are always alone and thought that it was for the better if nobody gave you a look. But it seems that he did noticed you and the feeling was incredible. Accepted. Appreciated for who you are and better…loved? You lower your head to get a good look at his features, one hand reaching to entange in his blond locks behind his ear before you lean enough to kiss him. Your bicolored gaze kept staring at the crimson one, yet so very different from any other humans. Your grey skin clashing with the purest white of his own almost being an offense in itself. Strider pulled away, looking at you with what seems to be a satisfactory grin.

''i think i should go  
they will soon look for us''

But you don’t care and pull him in for yet again another kiss before straightening yourself and bringing him to the showers. When flushed in the troll culture, it was normal to have some kind of activities with the other half, which you didn’t know was not something usual for humans. He let out a little yelp and get his hand back to him, blushing like crazy at how bold you were becoming. But for you, this was normal.

''what2 wr0ng''

''nothing''

He was obviously lying. You never did anything like this and so you think he didn’t either from the look on his face. Leaning a bit you kiss his forehead and get your shirt off,opening the curtain that led to the ceramic shower of your school.

''iit2 up tw0 y0u''

You don’t know what changed his mind but soon, his set of clothes were on the ground of the shower with yours and he was leaning against the wall opposite to him, covering his lower part with his hands. He was really beautiful with that blush and shy look over his cheek. The cool kid had kind of lost his temper. Letting your eyes wander over the pink flesh, you bite your lips at all the differences in anatomy, especially at his genitals. Now its your turn to be shy, considering that even in your culture you were a freak.

You get closer to him and cup his chin, tilting it up before slouching and pressing your lips tenderly to his which made him stop hiding himself to wrap his arms around your lanky forms. Your breath hitched a bit when one of his hands sneaked its way to your rump, giving it a soft squeeze before kissing your neck, the warm water of the shower now pouring on both of you. There was still at least 30-45 minutes before the end of the gym class and lazy as your teacher is you are quite convinced he didn’t contact the director yet to verify your presence in detention. Smiling softly at him, you let a hand trace down his chest and reach to his belly where you grope a bit at his baby fat with a soft purr. The hand of Dave moved to your front, going down to get to your navel, pressing a finger to your nook and ignoring the slit. If he did it like this, maybe you wouldn’t have to get your bulges out and show him.. your mutation. But his second hand made sure fast to get that idea out of your mind.  
For someone who was seemingly at his first time, his digits sure knew how to work around both of your sensitive spots, and soon, you were the one with the back pressed against the wall, biting back your moans and trying to get a hold of yourself to not let your members slid out of their protective cover. If he’s to be your friend, you don’t want him to be scared or disgusted of you.  
''waiit dave…d0nt…hmpf''

You choked on a moan before you finish your sentence, the head of your bulges already peeking out of their sheath. You cover your face with your hands since you don’t want to see the expression of disgusts on his face when they finally uncovered themselves completely, yellow and coiling against one another under the desire. You don’t hear anything for a good 10 seconds and you are sure he has left. But soon, a pair of hands get a hold of your wrists and send them away from your face. Putting himself on his tiptoes, he kissed you, keeping the scarlet eyes locked on you before one hand reached to entangled his fingers with the squirming appendages.

''you are beautiful captor''

You let out a little yelp, feeling the fingers taking a strong grasps at the bulges, even if he didnt seem to know how to toy with such things. His own human stiff member was dressing high and was unmoving, which was kind of new to you too. You stop being the little shy thing you are and reach a hand to grope at his round sacks of flesh underneath, teasing them with a soft finger and seeing the little skin wrinkle under the touch. The moan Dave let out was more than proof enough to tell you that they were sensitives. 

You keep playing with the strange round shaped appendages for a few moments, moaning a bit against Strider’s neck before you flick your split tongue against it, tasting his skin with a few trails of light kiss as you thrust yourself into his palm. Your own hand got a hold of the base of his arousal and you start stroking him softly, rubbing your thumb against the squishy head on top of his hardened member. The heat in the shower is incredible and you don’t know yet if it is your blood boiling or simply the fact that both of you were in this tight embrace, pleasuring each other as much as you can.

You could feel the build up of your own climax in your stomach as Dave kept on stroking both of your bulges in alternate movements, making difference in pressure here and there to mess with your senses. You aren’t all that sure if you are good since he doesn’t let any sounds out but when you see him bite his lips and tense up, you know you aren’t all that bad. He’s just not as expressive as you are it seems. You run a light finger on a throbbing vein underneathe of his member and felt it from the base to the top, pressurizing it just enough to finally manage a soft moans out of Strider lips. Leaning to suck at his bottom lips, you want to eat that sound from him so you could feed on it later on when you’ll be sad. He’s so beautiful and kind… how can someone like him wants to even be close to you?

Yet again another shaky purr left your lips as you feel yourself release onto his palm, yellow genetic material spilling from the tip of his fingers to his wrists and giving his skin a nice tint of gold. It didn’t took you long either to finish him off, seeing the white and sticky fluids leak from his head and onto your palm before he pushed you against the wall again and kissed you passionately. Just like they do in some of those movies KK liked to watch. Maybe that was the beginning of a romance, maybe only a deep friendship you didn’t know yet. But as you turn off the faucet and wipe him off with your towel before dressing up and head to the detention room, you know that the hand you are currently holding….

is the only one you ever want to hold.


	8. ii l0ve y0u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus x Sollux fluff for vengeanceoverseer

It was rainy outside and you were bored, alone and watching a movie when your trollian activated. Someone wanted to talk. You growl because you didn’t felt like seeing anyone, you only wanted to lay on your bed and keep watching your movies in peace. Seeing the symbol of your matesprit and his blood color appear on your screen got a light smile to appear on your features though. It’s been a while since the last time you have seen him, and.. had refused to go live with him. Considering that his dancestor was your kismesis, you thought it would be sort of awkward to bring Eridan to Cronus hive to have your little ”spar” moment with him.

Smiling softly as you read his words, you know by his tone that he have missed you too and would like to see you. Grabbing your clothes, you head to your transportalizer and reach to his hive as fast as you can. Once in, you go to his room and find him laying on his bed, waiting for you. You walk toward him and lay next to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug before nibbling on his neck, softly teasing at the fragile and sensitive skin not so far of his gills. A low rumbling purr escape your matesprit lips before he buried his fingers into your hair, taking a handful and jerking it back so your chin was lifted and he could kiss you deeply.

The wet and refreshing tongue of your matesprit claimed your mouth and danced with your own forked muscle, letting it getting dominance over yours before you feel him roll on top of you and position himself between your legs. Both of his hands are on each side of your face, and you entangle your leg with his own, letting out a soft but content sigh as you lick his lips when he pulls away a little. Your own hands trailed from his heck to his chest, pressing on it softly and feeling up the muscles through the white tight shirt with his symbols. Trailing even lower, you let them hook behind the hem of the shirt before pulling it up over his head to reveal more of his superb greyish skin and another beautiful set of gills on each one of his sides. Passing your fingers over them, you feel the sensitive flesh swell with violetblood and shudder under the teasing touch you indulge them in, smirking at your shivering matesprit over you. His bottom lips is trembling a little and you know by that that he wants more.

Letting go of his gills you reach to your own shirt and get off of it before hooking your hand behind his neck and pull him down on you so your warm skin can clash when his cold one. Making your hands rub his back in gentle stroke, you start pushing down his pants and help yourself with your legs still entangled with his to start undressing him. His lips met with yours once again in a powerful and passionnate embrace that seemed to have all of his love for you in. Returning it just as deeply, you let a soft moan escape your lips as he starts to slowly grind against you, feeling his already unsheated bulge squirm through his tight black boxers over your pants.

Your own hands reached to your pants and you unbuckle them between choked sound of pleasure, your breathe being hitched by the desire slowly overtaking you as you keep your bicolored heated gaze locked onto the amethyst orbs of your matesprit, lovingly looking at you as he keep kissing your face and down your neck, around your ears and all those lovely sensitive spots he can find. Finally freeing yourself from any clothing, you ground your hips to his, your hands moving up his outer thighs before tugging at the lowest part of his boxers to take them off. As soon as it’s done, you can feel his bulge worm his way to your nook, teasing at the already swollen by the excitation flesh of your folds before your own bulges leave their cover and get a hold of his own.

The twin appendages wrapped around your matesprit squirming member, one stroking at the base, the other one running up and down the underside of his lenght in a soft and teasing way. You hear him moan over your ear and blush faintly, rocking your hips softly again for more frictions. The bulge that was busying itself around the base of your matesprit slick appendage drift slowly down to his nook, passed over the throbbing nub and rubbed it quite the few times before making its way to his nook. Poking at the entrance without ever getting in, you hear an impatient sigh from your matesprit, hands going to reach at his hips and thrust him down your length. 

A cry of pleasure filled the room as you did, his bulge stiffening for a moment as your second one kept stroking him. He started to move his hips up and down, pressing his hands to your chest and burying his claws on your skin a little without tearing through it. Small yellowish imprints appeared on your flesh as hhe started to rock his hips over your warm bulge and you felt his tender walls closed around it and constricting you in his cold body. You bite your lips to get your own sounds between closed lips but soon, you are jerking your head back and arching a little under the pleasure growing in your belly. You felt the bulge of your matesprit struggle in the grasp of your second one, seeking your warmth, and your hand reached between your bodies to get a hold of the two moving appendages to palm them softly, stroking from the base to the head as you try to hold back your moans.

After half an hour, both of your bodies are covered in a fine layer of sweat and you have no longer that shy shame about how you sound, your screams of pleasure mixking with the ones of your loved one as you grope his rear and push yourself even deeper in him. Cronus leaned near your neck and you take the opportunity to pass your split tongue over his gills, taunting the soft flesh before reaching up to his ear and nibble on his fin. You see the other one flutter fast and his gills tint deeper in a shade of violet, knowing that the blood rushing through his veins right now only proved him to be closer to his edge.

Thrusting long and wild movements inside of your matesprit, you keep the sensual biting and loves mark over your lovers neck and gills as you increase the pace at which you pound him and stroke on both of your bulges. You won’t last long either at this rythm, but you had all night..and every night after to amend for that. A powerful moan teared through the atmosphere and you see Cronus roll his eyes in his orbit, cheeks utterly flushed in a deep shade of violet as he stiffened all at once and relax, releasing his cold genetic material over both your stomach and bulges, a slight trembling getting to him. After a few more long and erotic thrusts inside your matesprit, you coat his walls in your own color, reaching to cup his face with your clean hand to give him a deep kiss and vibrate his lips with your constant heavy purring.

''ii l0ve y0u cr0''

''i lowve you too sol''


	9. Haremstuck! Solkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 20:01  
> SolKar where Sollux is a sultan and Karkat is his one-person harem?

You pass your ringed fingers in his hair and smile softly at him. Returning the smile, your slave lean and start kissing down your bare stomach, knowing his duties and how to obey to them without you even requesting. Reaching to the belt of puffy pants, he kissed your symbol over the belt before delicately opening it and push down your pants. With all the softness in the world, he started to press his lips gently around your groin, his fingers still tracing down your thighs as he undress his master.

You close your eyes and take a handful of his hair in one hand, caressing one of his small round horn with a claw. You can feel him shudder under your touch and soon, his tongue is darting out of his mouth to lick at the supple flesh around your slit in order to get your bulges out. Opening your eyes again, you look down at your working little slave and an almost pained expression pass on your features.  
He’s the only one in your harem and as a Sultan, the people of your court starts to have doubts about your magnamity. Any other sultans at least have 7 or 8 other slaves to satisfy their needs but since you took the throne, you didn’t take any other troll to fill your harem room. He’s still the only one. True fact is that you don’t need anyone else.

His mouth closed against one of your bulges and you let out a gasp, tightening your grasp on his hair and petting him softly after. His tender lips started to work their way up and down your slick appendage and he enticed a rumbling purr at the back of your throat. Your position as a leader and a Sultan asks of you to take a woman or a man from high society to marry you and continue that pure lineage of yours, but when you look upon your slave…it’s him that you want. Your visit to the harem has been more frequent lately, considering the incredible amount of pressure your peers put you under to find someone. They are even inquiring about your slave and if it wouldn’t be better for you to find another. Rumors even roam around that your subordinates might want to kill him.

Yet again another moan leaves your lips as his fingers curled around the second bulge and he started to stroke it gently, a purr of his own vibrating to the one his mouth is having an affair with. Your heart tighten at the thought of losing him, but you know that even if that happens, as a Sultan, you’d have nothing to say and just have to find someone else to replace him. Emotions aren’t supposed to exist between a master and a pet. But for you he was more than that. He was your special haven, the person which made any problems seems small and insignificant. He was your safe place and when you were with him, nothing else mattered.

The pressure on your lower stomach increase and you know that soon, you’ll reach your climax even with your mind devoured with such dark thoughts. That’s just how tender and relax he can make your body feel and as you brush a hand on his cheek and whispered his name softly, he looked at you with big round and glossy red eyes, taking away all your doubts and letting you be swept miles away from any problems you are having right now. Curling your hand behind his ear in his hair, you let out a quiet moan as you hit your peak and release your genetic material into his mouth, as per usual. When he’s done swallowing every single honey colored drop you tug him up and hold him in a tight embrace for a couple seconds before giving him a tender kiss in which you would like for him to understand how much he means to you.

Little did you know is that it was the last time you would kiss him that way, for the night after, you were awaken with another servant telling you that he was found laying at the end of a staircase somewhere in the harem, broken.


	10. Wrong place, wrong moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 17:37  
> dualpsii topping Sollux u////u

It seems that you reaching god tier managed to get some attention from the higher ups. The Condesce herself seemed to be interested in a new helmsman so she sent her man to capture you. You resisted the most you could but unfortunately fall onto her grip and were brought back to her ship where she trained you to be her power battery. Considering you can’t die, for her it was a major plus.  
After a couple sweeps of training she thought you were obedient enough to finally be connected to her ship. She was wrong. The first thing you did as you were connected to it was to destroy half of her engine, making sure she won’t be able to use her precious battleship for a while. She killed you and let you come back, then kill you again. When you regenerated, the ship wasn’t repaired yet but she had the time to find a good way to break you in. Seems like The Orphaner wouldn’t mind another yellow toy.

You were sent stark naked, drugged, blindfolded and tied to Dualscar ship where your ancestor who was brainwashed for more sweeps than you can count greet you. The collar on your neck with the trident embbed in it made clear to who you belong, and behind the same trident was a needle injecting you psionic suppressant every once in a while to make sure you can’t attack. It made you weak and dizzy. The blindfold finally was untied and you saw a gentle face with glossy eyes that you recognize to be one of your own. He seemed a little pained to see you like this, but as soon as his master stepped up in the room, his face returned to one of apathy.

Dualscar walked in circle around his new bound plaything and smirked. Smaller than the psionic but a little bit more healthy on the physical side, you looked pretty good for a yellowblood. It didn’t take you long to recognize this guy as the ancestor of Eridan and a small shudder ran down your body at the stories you’ve heard about him. As an Orphaner he could probably break your neck from one move of his hands, but the worst thing you know he can do is nowhere near being death in itself. Since you’d only came back. And you know why you’ve been sent here. Though when Dualscar says it…you flinch a little at the coldness in his words.

''So it seems ya havve been sent here ta be broken. The Empress herself expressed her great desire in seein ya goin back ta her ship as a neww obedient toy an she gave me free reign on my actions.''

He gave a creepy stretched smile and lean down to cup your chin roughly, forcing you to look at him. You could probably talk but you were biting your tongue in nervosity. You don’t fear death, but humiliation and abuse you sure do.

''Yer pretty cute. An look howw nice the Empress is ta havve already pushed ya naked here. I think I knoww exactly wwhat she wwants me ta do''

He gestured to The Psiioniic to kneel and undress, which he did in no time, placing himself behind you and making you sit on his lap over where his bulges where. Your breath cut short as you sink in the realization that was bound to happen. A few more orders got out of Dualscar mouth and soon, the hand of The Psiioniic was on your slit, caressing the tender and sensitive flesh that hide your own bulges. He started to grind against your rump, trying to coax his own out and it didn’t take him long to do as such. Leaning over your ear, he bit the pointy tip of ir before whispering very lowly so Dualscar don’t hear.

''II am 22o…22orry''

You don’t answer him because you know if he get caught disobeying he is also going to be in for troubles. And with your caring nature, you don’t want anyone to suffer because of you. You close your eyes and try to imagine yourself somewhere else, with someone else and let your bulges slip out. You feel the ones of your ancestor rubbing along of your nook and rump and you grind against him, trying to get yourself excited because you know that when Dualscar will give the order, ready or not, The Psiioniic wil have to obey. You try to relax as much as you can under this tightening pressure over your stomach and lean onto The Psiioniic chest, a little hint of arousal starting to tint your cheeks.

Noticing that you are blushing and returning the attentions, Dualscar snarled and unbutton his own pants before stroking himself in front of you. You keep your eyes closed until you feel one of The Psiioniic bulges pressed against your nook, getting in for a few inches. Dualscar gave the order. Soon, the both of those wriggling appendages are pushing inside you and both of your holes and you hiss at the light sensation of pain in your rear, mixing with the pleasure of having him inside of your nook. When one of The Psiioniic hand let go of your members to get a hold on your hips, you know what’s to come and you brace yourself as he impaled you over his throbbing appendages. You open your mouth and eyes letting out a loud gasp and soon you are stuffed with the bulge of the Orphaner in your mouth almost gagging at the sudden thick intrusion.

''Ya better not make me feel any a those fangs if ya wwant ta keep them''

Small yellow tears fell from your eyes as he started to thrusts inside your mouth, keeping your head straight by placing both of his hands on each side of your face. Gagging because you’ve never really had that big of a bulge in your mouth, you still try your best not to choke and bite him accidentally. You feel your throat tighten over the large and cold violet bulge that keep thrusting in your mouth and the two yellow ones busying themself in your lower parts. Your body is going numb and even if The Psiioniic is stroking you with one hand to try to give you a little pleasure, you just don’t feel anything at all.

The ecstasy that you could have felt when it was only you and The Psiioniic is now gone because of that bulge nearly suffocating you as it kept to relentlessly assault your throat. If only you could forget about this one and concentrate on the two other lower…But the intense amethyst gaze that stare down upon you force your dual colored eyes to look right back at them, almost fearfully. All of your attention goes to the Orphaner and his smirk stretch as he notice the fear and absence of blush in your face. He knew that you weren’t enjoying anymore. And that was exactly what he wanted. After all, he has been told to break you, not to please you.

The first one to go is The Psiioniic, releasing his warm genetic material inside you before pulling away and give a light subtle kiss to your back, trying to soothe you with whatever he can. Dualscar is too busy feeling his own pleasure coming to notice and soon, your mouth is also stuffed with cold genetic material and obviously you are forced to swallow every drop of it. When he pulls away, a fine line of thick genetic material leak from the head of his arousal and stain your lips and you fall back on the ground, limp and all 3 holes leaking either violet or yellow.

''Psii, yer room, noww''

The Psiioniic straightened himself and took his clothes before leaving the room, not without giving you one last caring look as you still lay on the ground, defeated. Dualscar knelt next to you and passed an almost gentle hand in your hair, but the look of satisfaction and superiority in his face shows you nothing but his condescending attitude toward you. The words he say though….will make you have nightmare and cut your sleep drastically that day.

''see ya tomorroww for more, pet''


	11. Humanstuck!Soltuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cronus-ampora asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 11:44  
> can i request humanstuck soltuna? uwu

''miit y0u really 0ught tw0 2t0p tryiing tw0 iimiitate latula  
0ne day the helmet w0nt be en0ugh''

You sigh and help him out of his torn tightsuit and give him your help to walk to the bathroom. You have to clean his wounds because he tried to do some «rad» tricks to impress Latula but end up with scratched knees and arms, bleeding as hell. Latula brought him back and apologized before turning around, obviously ashamed. You turn the faucet of the bath and make the water fill the tub as you take one of his leg and start cleaning the small rocks from one of his deeper wound. He winces a little and spazz under your touch, but he has to endure it anyway.

You’d like to say that Mituna is always acting like he doesn’t know anything, but it’s false. He has moments where lucidity takes over him and in those moments, your heart tightens and you feel a guilt. Guilt to not have been able to protect him enough and make him avoid this fate.

''1 4M S0RRY 1 4M 4 B07HER''

You turn your face to him to discover he’s having one of those moments right now. His face shows the same expression all over again when he remember everything. You stop cleaning him and turn the faucet to stop the bath, helping him up so he can go in the water. Once there you give him the soap and cup his chin so he can look at you.

''y0u arent 2t0p talkiing n0n2en2e''  
''BU7 1 KN0W 1 4M, 1 4M M4K1NG Y0UR L1F3 D1FF1CUL7, Y0U 4R3 4LW4YS H3LP1NG M3 4ND Y0U SH0ULDN7. 1 4M S0RRY''

This time, he is the one taking your face in one hand and bringing you closer, dangerously closer to give you a light kiss on the lips. You are surprised but return it just as tenderly, passing a hand on his face.

''miit ii wiill alway2 help y0u a2 much a2 ii can d0nt be 20rry ii-''

He dragged you in bath with him, even with your clothes and before you can complain he is pressing you to his trembling frame and small tears are falling from his narrowed dual gaze. The little surprise and anger you felt when he pulled you in almost disappear at his fragile sight and you kiss him back, slowly taking your clothes off. It’s not like it’s the first time something like this happen and like each time, you won’t let him down when he’s in need of affection. 

His hands trailed down your sides and to your hips, taking them and claiming them as his as he makes you grind against his bulge, stimulating his growing erection. You hear him say he’s sorry again and you press your lips to his to shut him off, pushing your tongue between his tender rosy lips before reaching down a hand to his ass and grope him firmly. You pass a finger over the small rubbery hole and press one softly in, hearing mituna letting out a small sigh of pleasure before his teeth buried themselves in your neck, biting hard but not enough to pierced the flesh. Just enough to leave a small bruise that would disappear in the same day. You feel his hand reach to your slowly increasing shaft, brushing a hand to the sensitive skin of your testicles and massaging them softly. His second hand started to stroke you under water, and all you can hear is the sound of your own moans mixing with his and the splash of water each time his hand meet the surface. Fully erected, you feel his thumb passing relentlessly on the sensitive skin of the squishy head of your arousal, pressurizing it softly and making you grunt in sheer pleasure. You push a second finger inside of mituna soft and tender spinal hole, scissoring inside to stretch him as you hear him coo in desire.. His face shows you nothing but lust and heat, his eyes lidded and his lips moist from all the times he has been licking and biting them to suppress his moans. When he says he is ready and let go of your erection to lean and spread his legs, it’s your turn to take his hips.

Pushing him down on your stiff member, you can feel the walls of his rear pulsate and clench over your own slick appendage, feeling yourself push some warm water inside him as you thrusts yourself to the hilt inside of his supple flesh. The warmth is welcoming you and you let out a shaky moan as Mituna started to rock back his hips for more frictions, breathing your name out shamelessly. As you start pounding him tenderly, the sounds of your moans and his entertwined and filled the room with that erotic symphony, mixing with the sensual sounds of the water getting caught between your bodies each time your hipbone meet his flesh. The wet clapping sound of flesh clashing and sexual gasps invade your mind and makes you dizzy. The heat from the warm water and the little fog in the bathroom compelled you to give a look to your mating partner and the pleasured expression he is giving you is enough to tell you that everything is okay and that nothing is wrong in that embrace.

You keep loving him for a good 30 minutes, shaking his body and kissing his face as much as you can while your hardened shaft keep rocking itself inside of his tender hole. One of your hand grope his own member and started to stroke him, feeling yourself near the edge and wanting him to climax as well. Which he did after only the first few rubbing of you palm against his overly sensitive erection, leaving long white streaks over his stomach as he hit his peak. You are soon to follow, letting your cum fill his shaking body in multiples warm and thick waves before pulling out of him and clean him up gently, a finger stroking the supple flesh to get all trace of your love inside him. 

Shaking a little from the afterglow, Mituna wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately, almost as if all his apologetic self was put on in this last embrace before he would turn back to …what he was usually. You kiss him back and put just how much you forgive him, feeling him smile and wipe his tears between exchange of tongues and you pull away, taking the soap from his hands and start to wash his chest and body…as lovers would do.


	12. Roleplay fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 07:47  
> Can you do a solter, with a dominate Terezi, and uhm some senses blocking, so Sol can only feel, not hear or smell or anything.

Everything is dark. You are binded against a chair, or so you think it’s a chair and you have a nose clip, someone put something over your ear and you also have a blindfold. What’s happening? You feel your head foggy and remember being to a party in the neighborhood. You took a drink or two and then ”poof” you wake up in this strange place, feeling cold and hazy.

A hand traced down your chest and you ask who it is. But even with an answer, you probably wouldn’t hear this. Terezi leaned and placed a kiss to your lips, forcing het tongue between your lips and you suddenly recognize the taste of your lover, and you feel a hell lot reassured. Damn, you’d almost have forgotten how kinky Terezi could be. Was this some kind of roleplay? One where you’d have to be a victim and her an aggressor? Well in this case… Your smirk stretched for a few seconds to let her know that you are aware of who this is before returning to a frightful expression.

''relea2e me iill pay y0u iill giive y0u anythiing y0u need''

Terezi was the kind of troll to go as far as to drug her mate to just get into some kind of kinky plays with him. You know she wouldn’t do anything that would put your life in danger, but you also know her to be quite wild and…creative on this side. She straddled your laps and licked your neck, passing her skilled tongue over your pulsing artera. You can already feel your bulges writhes inside their cover and know for sure that you’ll release them soon enough. But for the good of the play, you resist as much as you can.

After a couple minutes of teasing your neck, Terezi leaned down and started to suck at your chest, biting her way down to your waist a hand trailing to your navel before going to your nook and rub your nub in circular slow and sensual touches. You shudder under the pleasurable feeling, your mind concentrating only on the touch easily considering you were sense deprived from all other senses. You open your mouth a bit more to take more air in and let out a whimper as your bulges finally released from their sheath and coiled against her hands.

''Y0U T42T3 L1K3 H0NEY''

She purred as she licked your nook avidly for a couple minutes, switching then to suck at one of your bulges before shoving a couple fingers inside of your nook. Finally taking both of your squirming lenghts in her mouth, she went and started to touch her own quivering nook eagerly, pushing two fingers inside and scissoring to get ready. When she got a nice coating of teal genetic material, she let go of you and straddled your hips, making both of your bulges coiled against one another before bucking down to them, taking them both at once in her still very tight nook.

Sounds of pleasure escape both of your lips but all you can do is feel as of now, and not even hear the sounds of your lovely mating partners screams. Since Terezi is also one oversensitive partner, it didnt take you long to both build up your climax. Feeling her walls clench over your throbbing bulges, you let out a shaky moan as you finally release onto her, having her following you by a couple seconds in orgasm. She kept rocking her hips for a couple seconds, waiting for you to finish properly before sliding off and kiss you passionately, taking off the blindfold, nose pinch and plugs she had put in your ear. As you reopen your eyes to see your adorable kinky mate in front of you, you smirk and kiss her back.

'' y0u are iimp022iible''

'' 1 KN0W ''

''can y0u untiie me n0w the r0pe2 are a tad t00 tiight''

''N0…1 4M N0T D0N3 Y3T ''

You purr as she go down and start sucking on you…again.


	13. a flying fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 07:41  
> SolTav, using psionics to have sex in the air? If you are still taking requests anyway…

He asked you shamefully to help him to fly. He said that once in his life he’d like to feel like pupa, and honestly, with those big round eyes glaring at you you don’t want to say no. Using your psionics, you make yourself float and rise Tavros in the air, looking at him squeal in delight as you make him levitate around a tree and higher and higher. His happiness rubs on you though, and you join him up to look at the small brownish flush on his cheeks wit satisfaction.

''ii2 that h0w y0u thought iit wa2''

''nO iT’S EVEN BETTER„,tHANKS SOL''

He gestured you to come closer and so you did, letting him hug you tightly. You let out a little yelp as you feel his lips press on your jawline and brush down to your lips. You are so much surprised at Tavros behavior that you don’t know how to react and just let him kiss you, blushing like hell as you didn’t quite expected that much of a reaction. Tavros leaned to your ear and whispered a few more words tat stirred something more animalistic in you and your eyes open wide at his new request.

''tHERE IS SOMETHING ELSE i ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY''

As he graphically explain what he wanted to do in mid air, he ask you to keep your concentration. Falling from this height would be fatal, for the both of you. But especially for him since you are a god tier and you can pretty much fly with your wings. You try to keep your concentration as much as you can as you feel one of his hand roam down your chest before passing subtly over your navel and caress your groin, where your slit would be under your clothes. Soon, Tavros is working to open your pants, and you stare down at him, kind of amaze as to why he would do that. He never hinted anything at you that would even suggest that the both of you could go into a relationship or even a fling. Was it his way of thanking you?  
You reach a hand to his horn and lift his head up.

''y0u kn0w y0u arent 0bliige tw0 thank me that way''

You feel like you are using him.

''nO i AM NOT DOING THIS TO THANK YOU„ i AM DOING THIS BECAUSE i WANT TO''

You let out a yelp as his fingers found your slit and started to stroke gently around it. A little moan leave your lips at the ministration and your bulges started to slowly unsheath out of their protective cover to slid and coil around tavros fingers who eagerly lean his head down to suck on one. One of the bull hand went and stroked the second bulge as the other one started to rub over your nub to get more sounds of pleasure to escape you.

Soon, yellow streams started to leak from your nook, your folds swelling at the caresses of the brownblood on your sensitive flesh. Moving his face from your bulges, he started to suck on your nub and pass his tongue relentlessly all over your nook while his hands kept on milking your squirming members. At this rythm, it didn’t took you long before you release, genetic material spilling onto nothing and falling a few meters down to the ground while you were still both levitating. 

Tavros helped you pulled your pants up and you started to go toward the ground, cheeks still flushed in golden as you managed to button your pants back. Once both of you are on solid ground, you give a shy smile to Tavros and press your lips to his.

''want tw0 g0 hiive and c0ntiinue thii2''

You ask with a little spark in your eyes


	14. Dirty speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 04:45  
> Uhmm solkat dirty talk,sollux topping?

Today you were supposed to be alone in the lab. And since most of your friends were out you decided to allow yourself a little fantasy. You unbutton your pants and put on some erotic videos to your own amusement. Why not after all? You’ve been alone since 2-3 hours and all of them assured you that they wouldn’t be back before tomorrow. Which was great. And the thrill of maybe getting caught was a little plus to your own pleasure.

You start stroking yourself at the sight of the beautiful jadeblood getting it on with a cerulean. Slow pumping on your double bulges and you are soon letting out soft moans. Jerking your head back, eyes closed, you hear a strange metallic sound as if keys had just fall to the ground and you open your eyes in shock, finding Karkat standing in the entryway without saying anything. 

Normally you’d be embarassed, but the figure he is giving you is priceless. It’s a mix between curiousity and lust, as well as embarass. Not even taking care of putting your clothes on, you turn your chair and start walking toward karkat, bulges coiling against one another. He starts backing off to the front door, but you are faster and use your psionics to close it and lock it. And you won’t stop moving toward him. Finally you reach a point where his back is pressed against the wall and you are only a few inches from him. Leaning your head down, you whisper in his ear.

''are y0u al0ne 0r ii2 there 20me0ne el2e near''

The question obviously startled him and he press his palm to your chest to push you away before answering.

''HOLY FUCK CAPTOR IS THIS WHAT YOURE DOING WHEN YOURE ALONE IN HERE''

''maybe''

You give a soft bite to his ear as you lean again to him and press yourself to him, hearing him moan and feeling him shiver under your touch. As you pull back a little you notice the gloss over his eyes and the scarlet blush on his cheeks and chuckle darkly.

''don’t tell me y0u d0nt liike iit y0u liittle wh0re  
h0w l0nd diid y0u watched me ma2turbate bef0re ii f0und y0u''

In all honesty, KK has been there watching since around 5 minutes, so he knew he couldn’t say anything back and just blushes more for an answer.

''20 y0u liike tw0 watch huh''

You pull away if only by a few inches and start to stroke on your bulge, keeping your eyes locked on him. Discovered, Karkat tried to look away but failed, looking with some kind of amazement at the twin bulges coiling against your wrists and entangling between your fingers. Looking away for a few seconds, Karkat voiced seemed a bit shaky as he spoke again.

''SO…I GUESS THE RUMORS ABOUT YOU WERE TRUE''

You keep stroking yourself in silence as Karkat keep ogling toward your bulges and shift uncomfortably on himself. He’s ready.

''why d0nt y0u c0me 0ver here and help me 0ut KK ii kn0w y0u want iit   
that heated l00k 0n y0ur face ii2 telliing me the truth  
c0me 0n d0nt be 2hy  
ii w0nt tell any0ne ab0ut y0ur 2lutty demean0r''

«F-FUCK OFF CAPTOR»

You took a few step forward, keeping your writhing bulges in hand as you are only a mere inches from him.

''kneel''

Karkat swallowed heavily and obeyed, kneeling before you and taking his shirt off before planting a kiss to your writhing bulges. There was no possibility for him to deny this strange attraction he had for the twin members wriggling before his very eyes. With your psionic, you help him out of his pants and wrap a tingling ring of energy around his bulge, making it move up and down fast to stroke him as he began to lick at your honey colored bulges. You were already pretty much excited so you push him away after a few minutes, pushing him to the ground and spreading his legs.

He obviously wasn’t ready just yet for that so you let your bulge prod at his spinal hole while you dive two fingers inside his nook, collecting the crimson genetic material a little. Replacing your fingers with one of your bulge, you rub the slick fingers against the rubber hole a few centimeters lower and push them in, scissoring to prepare karkat for what’s to come.

One of your length is already squirming its way inside of Karkat tight nook while the other is stroking what isn’t in yet. You wait until you feel his wastechute walls loosen and finally replace the fingers again with your bulge, shoving part of it inside of his ass for a double penetration.

''HOLY SHIT SOLLUX''

Karkat moaned and rocked his hips back to meet your thrusts, his own bulge writhing in ecstasy as you start pounding both his holes at once. Making your bulge in his nook swell, you feel the second one through the thin wall of flesh separating both holes and give him a huge mocking grin before speaking.

''tell me y0u liike iit y0u liittle 2lut''

Karkat blush intensified and you keep mocking him with your words, knowing at the sight of his curling and leaking bulge that he liked it.

''l00k at y0u all m0any and wriithiing under me  
y0u w0uld make 2uch a beautiiful pet''

Assaulting his mind with words and his body with long and powerful thrusts, you increase the pace at which you ram your bulges into his body, feeling yourself close to the edge. Of course you were, considering that you were playing with yourself when he showed up. But you’d resist until he’s the one hitting it first.

Leaning yourself over his body, you press your dual appendages deeper in his quivering holes, hitting all the sensitive spots you can find and feeling every crevices of his walls as he clenched over them. Twitching under you and moaning loudly, you reach a hand to his nubby horns and start stroking one while your other hand busy itself at his bulge, stroking it fast to make sure he it his orgasm.  
A few moments later, an impressive amount of thick and stick scarlet genetic material is spread over your palm and coating your bulge, and you stick out of him to rub the double appendages at the dripping nook before finally releasing yourself, covering his nook and inner thighs with your warm fluids.

None of you would ever talk about this scene again, but once in a while, Karkat sneak up on you when you are alone in the lab….


	15. Halloween office party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 01:54
> 
> Drunken humanstuck sex! eridan fucking sollux over his desk during the office Halloween party

You stumble quite a few time on material and furnitures before saying one last goodbye to your colleague. You were only going to the bathroom though but you needed to feel ”the love” as you say when you are drunk. Unfortunately for you, the door you opened wasn’t the one leading to the bathroom, but the one that opened to your boss office. Oops. And he was late doing work while everyone was busy partying for halloween. Dropping your glass on the nearest counter you walk to his desk and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

''what2 wr0ng ed cant have y0ur2elf 20me fun''

''sol i havve to finish those papers before monday leavve me alone you reek a alcohol''

''0h c0me 0n b022 even a tiighta22 liike y0u need tw0 get a driink 0nce iin a whiile''

Would you have been sober, you would never have even dared calling him a tightass or even just ed. Even if the both of you know each other since before the job, you wouldn’t cross that line. Just illustrating to say that you were drunk out of your mind. You felt his hand reach to your forearm, caressing softly at the fragile skin of your wrists and going up to your elbow. Before you could think of anything he had turned his chair and pulled you over so you were laying on his desk.

''eriidan''

You ask him what he’s doing without saying it and he lean on top of you, pulling at that red and blue tie you are wearing over that white technician blouse. You are the tech support for his company since over 8 years and not even once you thought he had an interest in you. Even if you did peek at him quite a few time, and see him turn around Feferi, the leader of the companies. You were sure you were not even close to being in his interests.

''if you think i havvent notice you staring at me from time to time you are wwrong captor

do you really wwant me to havve fun''

You let out a small yelp, blood rushing through your veins and tinting your cheeks in a dark crimson tint. You pass a hand in that thick and messy black hair of yours and try to put your thoughts together.

''ii.. ii wa2nt l00kiing at y0u what are y0u takiing ab0ut eh''

A nervous laugh left your lips and you had to bite back any other kind of sound that threatens to left you as his chest pressed against yours over his desk, a hand tauntingly trailing on your outer thighs and crumpling your pants a little.

''dont lie to me because i knoww

ivve alwways knowwn''

He presses his moist lips to yours and you savour them without any back thoughts, not sure if this was the best of ideas. One of your boss hand reached to your crotch and started to feel up your already hardening member.

''evven though you are lyin your bodys bein pretty honest right noww isnt he''

You whimper and locked a hand behind his neck, bringing him down so he kisses you instead of spouting the embarassing truth. Your other hand went down his stomach and started to pull at the belt, getting it off of him just as fast before you give a rough tug at his pants to pull them down. Palming through your boss brief, you could feel him already swelling in excitation, his half erected member already bigger and thicker than yours would be, even when at full erection. You hear him moan a little at the feeling of your hands and you start stroking him through the boxers, your alcoholized mind hazy with lust.

You feel his hands move to your own boxers and tugging them down to discover the 6 and half inches long fully erected length and his lips left yours to bite your neck roughly as he squeezed your stiff members between his fingers. He rubbed his thumb along the underside of your length as he stroked up and down from the base to the head, passing a finger over the squishy head and teasing at the middle of your testicles with a thumb while he’s down.

''b-b022 ii…..''

'' dont say anythin ''

You take Eridan out of his boxers and shut up at his request, taking the base of his arousal in hand and dragging your fingers lightly to the top, rolling over the tip teasingly before tightening your grasp on it and stroke him firmly. Your other hand went and scratch his inner thigh a little before you reach to his balls, massaging them softly and teasing the wrinkling flesh while you kept on rubbing him. Soon, the both of you are leaking thick and translucid precum, both of your bulge head having a luster made out of your excitation.

Eridan suddenly straightened himself and spread your legs, pulling them apart before making his shaft prod at your supple hole, looking at you with endearing eyes and a heated gaze. You bite your lips and hold back a whimper, locking your legs behind his back at the hips level and pushing him so you were impaling yourself on his pulsing bulge. You could see how excited he was by the red at the head of his arousal, and you imagine just how much blood he needed to pump to actually get that thick cock high up and stiff.

The thought in itself made your own bulge twitch a little but not as much as when he finally indulge you and presses his hard length inside of your tight hole. You were on the verge of screaming when he posed his hand on your lips, reminding you that you were still on the office and that neither of you had locked the door. But it was too late to even try and go to lock it, the both of you already too deep in that adventure. What would become of your relationship with your boss after was of little to no importance, you just wanted him now and there was no stopping either of you.

He started to thrusts slowly inside of you and you muttered your moans against his blouse, trying to sneak under his blouse to actually bite his collarbone to keep you from being loud. Pulling at his tie to open his blouse, he took your hands away and locked them over your head on his desk while he started to pound harder onto you. The mix of alcohol and desire was making your body react in oversensitivity to his touch and he had to lean more and kiss you to shut you up from cooing or moaning.

You could feel under your back the lots of paper being teared or soiled by your presence and you knew he’d have to do double work to catch back what you are both ruining right now. But you doubt that your boss even care about it as he kept thrusting himself inside of your clenching inners, his body shuddering in want. Soon he was the one biting on your neck and trying to pull himself together, but nothing was good enough to silence you both. 

You both hit your climax hard and wish for the music on the party to be loud enough to cover your sounds. Feeling his thick cum fill your ass, you shiver and release your own sticky fluids over your stomach as he pulls out of you, panting and sweating like a dement. He gave you a box of kleenex so you can clean yourself and you made sure fast to dress up and leave. It’s not like you wanted to say anything about this any longer. You give your salutes to your colleague and leave the office until monday.

Later on monday 

As you were about to leave for the day, Eridan passed next to you and asked you loudly so anyone can hear.

''id like for you to stay late tonight wwe havve to code a feww things in the computers and wwe havve to do it wwhen none are in use

is that okay for you''

No one noticed the corner smile but you.


	16. Pool nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 01:54  
> can i ask for some erisol smut in the pool? sorry! i know you’re getting a lot of these!

Black. Panic. Fear. You can’t see anything and you feel your lungs slowly burn and burn even more as you swallow water. You can’t swim. The last thing you see is a pair of hand grabbing you and forcing you out of the water before you lose consciousness. 

When you wake up a few minutes later, Eridan is looking down at you with disdain.

”tsk, you dont evven knoww howw to swwim lowwblood howw pathetic”

You would serve him a reply but you are too busy throwing up water and emptying your lungs and your frail body is shaking a little, still afraid. You had told him though that you couldn’t swim. Did he really have to throw you in water to test the theory? What an asshole. When you had calmed down a little, you throw a punch at his high and mighty seadweller face, making sure to hit the jawline hard enough for him to remember not to do this again.

He stood up and towered over you before wrapping his arms around you and threw you again into the water of his inside pool. The only reason why you accepted to go there was because he asked you if you could calculate the time of his daily training. But you found yourself launched into the water. And now that you were in again, you were clawing at the surface, trying to get your head out of the water as much as you can. Panicking, you finally feel a pair of hands grab your hips and lift you up and you notice the devilish expression on Eridan’s face, a few seconds before you cling onto him as hard as you can. Obviously, it wouldn’t do much if he decided to go underwater, but for now, he was keeping your body above the damn water so you were.. alright.. but at his mercy. Something your kismesis wouldn’t pass up obviously.  
He knows that if you let go of him you are going to drown. He knows that right now you need him. And just to illustrate how much power he’s having over you, he dragged you to the very center of the pool and went underwater, looking at you from below as you are struggling to keep yourself above the water. After a few seconds he returns and lets you cling to him and you realize what kind of predicament you are in.  
Of course, you can use your psionics and levitate yourself out of the water, but have you ever tried to think clearly when your mind is invaded by fear? It strikes down your nerves and reduce your ability to reason by more than half of it. Making it almost impossible for you to remember you can get yourself out of this, which works according to Eridan’s plan. But if he wants it to work, he actually has to make you stay in that state of constant fear.

He whispers over your ear, asking you if you understand the situation and you nod in approval, holding onto him tightly as your life depend on this.

''then let me do as i please sol   
i wwill enjoy evvery second a it''

You shiver at his words, feeling his hand reach to your pants and tug them down. The reason you were so freaked out about this was also due to the fact that you were still clothed, and wet clothes are heavy and make it hard to move freely. Especially that god tier outfit. You feel his fingers brush against your nook and without giving you time to relax, he shoved two of them deep inside of you, making you clench and cry out at the sudden intrusion. It’s not like he’s preparing you or anything, no, he just wants to take his pleasure from your fearful form.

He started to scissor your inners to make you stretch and prepared for him, a lust and dominative expression on his face as he kept thrusting those digits roughly in and out of your nook. You bite your lips and shudder, almost wishing this was soon over. Even if that darkest part of you….kept saying how delicious this all is. You are being threatened, your life is endangered, he’s using your weakness against you and fully exploiting you to his whim. You’d be lying if that sense of danger wasn’t a total turn on.

Soon, his fingers are replaced by his bulge and you can feel him throb as he presses inside you, moaning your name and pushing water in at the same time of his length. You’ve never even considered sex in the water before, unless of a bath or a shower, but this is a new sensation. The fact that you are stuck to eridan body helpless is also incredibly appealing, just like this falling over sensation you sometime get when you sleep.

You feel Eridan push himself deeper in you and you rock back to meet his thrusts, the wave over the water hitting your chest and getting a lovely moan out of you. The sensation is incredible, yet the situation couldn’t be any more frightening. Eridan bit onto your collarbone, making one of his arms leave your lips to go and prod at your wastechute. Soon, two fingers were wiggling their way in and he was pressing on his own bulge through the thin walls separating your nook and your spinal hole. You can feel the rubber of your muscles close against the fingers as he kept stimulating himself, and you by the same occasion.   
Soon, your face turn a deeper shade of gold and your body throbbed one last time as you release your yellow genetic material onto the water, tinting his pool with your fluids as he hit his own peak, filling your nook to a brink with cold purple juices. Swimming back to the border of his pool, he let you get out first and you lay on the ground, panting and shaking with both the disappearing fear and afterglow of your orgasm. He sat on your hips, his bulge slowly sliding back into his protective cover and he gave you a smirk.

''wwe should do this more often sol''

Fuck no, you think as you close your eyes and take deep breaths to try and calm yourself down.


	17. Summer night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 01:48  
> Eridan and sollux getting it on at the beach.

Even if you do love him, there’s always this nervousness when Eridan asked you to come at the shore with him. Last time he nearly tried to force you in the water, and even if you know its because he wants you to learn to swim, it still stresses you out. But he promised that this time it wasn’t for that. And ..since your relation with him was heading somewhat toward something more flushed than caliginous, you decided to believe in him and join him once again at the beach.

You walk to the shore and find eridan waiting for you, sitting on a blanket over the sand. He’s gently patting the space next to him and you blush a little, joining him. Once you are there you notice that he’s installed a lot of candles around said blanket everywhere on the sand. He uses his wands and with his science, he lighted them all at once. You can see the little flames reflect on his amethyst eyes through the glasses, and even though you want to tell him how cheesy he is being…you had to admit it was kind of cute.

As you were about to talk, he slid a hand to your jaw, took his glasses off and rub his thumb over your bottom lips softly. The latter sent a discharge of pleasure in all of your body, making your lips shiver slightly under his digit.

''ed what are y0u-''

You are cut short by a kiss, cold and thin black lips clashing with yours as he gently pushes you down to the ground over the blanket and lay ontop of you. Your heart is pounding like crazy and his hands trailing softly from your jawline to your neck aren’t really helping calming you down. His light finger passed on the pulsing artera on your neck while the second one go down to the border of you shirt and start lifting it, taking his time to discover every inches of skin of your torso with threatening claws. You can feel your belly exploding and spasming under the touch at how incredibly erotic the moment is and you can do nothing else but moan and grind a little against him in response. He’s making you completely numb with all of his caresses, considering you weren’t use to that kind of treatement from Eridan.

He finally frees you from your shirt and you whine a little as a cold breeze brush against your skin, bringing eridan closer to you to get some friction and maybe some heat.He took off his own shirt but kept the cape, wrapping it around the both of you like a protection against the smallest of winds that would try and make you feel any cold. His hands started to roam down your sides, taking care as he never did while his mouth left yours to leave a trail of kisses on your neck and collarbones, sucking softly at the greyish skin for it to bruise in lovebites. With your neck with that much hickeys over it, you are going to be the one who needs a scarf when he is done. Cold hands passed over your navel and started to unbutton your pants and tug them down to your knees. Taking his own off to his knees as well, he presses his chest to yours, reaching a hand between your bodies to caress at your slit. His own bulge was already peeking out and you could feel the cold appendage squirming its way down to your nook, seeking the welcoming warmth of your inners.

''e-erii''

You stutter, his name dying on your lips as the most tender of whispers as you lift your head to pinch a fin between your lips, tugging it a little and passing your bifurcated tongue over the fine membrane. You can already see his gills swell and fill with violet blood, fluttering fast at the growing excitation. Soon, you feel your bulges slid out of your sheathe coiling against one another for caresses as Eridan finally presses himself slowly inside of you. 

Everything happened so fast that you didn’t know what to think. From the moment you managed your way to the shore to now having Eridan sensually penetrating you and leaving soft gasps over your ear, there was a blank. All you know is that you are wrapping your arms around him and pulling him even deeper in you, kissing his gills and licking at his collarbone with devouring passion. The moment was just perfect, the reflection of the flames over his violet jewels orbs, the heated expression on his feature, the tenderness every single one of his thrusts inside your moist nook.. everything is creating a pleasurable downfall for you.

If this was a war, you had gladly lost to him. Lost to his sensuality and desire, lost to his erotism and boldness. You couldn’t do anything but respond to every thrusts with a moan or a cry out of his name, feeling yourself shake under the cold seadweller body wrapped to you. You can feel the cape brush against your arms and protecting you both from the wind, and your whole body is trembling at how tender every action is at this very moment.

A few long and powerful thrusts later, you hit your peak with Eridan, quivering under him in your release and his own. He’s kissing your face and you close your eyes, your heart pounding as you reopen your bicolored eyes to stare at the starry sky, nothing but love and satisfaction tinting your features.


	18. SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 01:25  
> Eridan and Sollux domming Karkat?

'' WHAT ARE YOU BOTH NOOKFLOSSING ASSHOLES ARE DOING''

Seems like your passionnate caliginous attention had brought Karkat to snap at both you and Eridan for threatening the security of the lab. As he try, and obviously fails to auspistice between the both of you, you give a look to Eridan that says all he needs to know.

Eridan slowly walked behind karkat and wrapped his arm around his chest, lifting him from the ground a little. Karkat cursed him and asked him to pose him down again in which he doesn’t hide his language to tell eridan how he will slice him up with his sickles if he doesn’t obey.. Soon you are in front of karkat and you take his legs around your hips, wrapping psionic energy at his ankle so he would stay that way. Karkat cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and he screamed, obviously flustered at what was happening.

'' LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN THOSE REPULSING HEART WRENCHING DIRTY FANTASIES YOUR KISSMESSITUDE INDULGES IN IM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF ME ''

But neither of you will stop. Eridan leaned and bite at Karkat ear, purring softly over it and soon, Karkat is whining and arching under his touch. As Eridan is lifting his shirt up, you are taking his pants off and opening your own. That little spar of words between you and your kismesis earlier actually set you in the mood for something going along those lines. And seeing how he is whimpering and his body’s asking for more, you are glad to oblige. Your bulges are already fully unsheathed and Eridan hand went to caress Karkat slit to coax the smaller troll bulge out. With the help of your psionic, you free eridan from his pants and wrap a single ring of energy around his slit to make it tingle to help him. That’s as much as you will give to your kismesis right now, your own attention taken whole by the squirming flushed troll in front of you.

Leaning over Karkat chest, you start licking at the fine muscle lines and grin to yourself at how sensitive he is right now. You didn’t expected him to like it that much but it seems that if you don’t force the little troll, nothing is ever going to come out of him, as introvert as he is. Your bulges started to prod at his nook while eridan finally managed to get Karkat bulge to unsheathe, and one of your appendages went and wrapped around it, stroking it softly. The other one is busying itself passing through the swollen folds to get him wet, toying with the nub to have some lubrification for whats to come.  
In the mean time, Eridan is using one of his finger around Karkat little spinal hole, poking two inside and scissoring to stretch him and adjust for his bulge. Soon, Karkat is shaking and nearly pleading eridan for more than fingers, which he is happy to comply. Pressing his finned appendage in, he went slowly to make sure he isn’t hurting KK. Slowly, Karkat swallowed him, and pressed his back against Eridan chest while you started to also push your length inside of the smaller troll. 

You let out a small moan at the tightness, considering he had a thick seadweller bulge only a centimeter or two up in the other hole. You start grinding slowly in his wet inners, feeling his walls clench over your throbbing member. 

Karkat is hissing in pleasure, eyes rolling in their orbits and jaw dropping at this double temperature sensation invading him. Something cold is slowly pounding his ass back and forth while the warmth of Sollux is contrasting in alternate movements in his nook.You and Eridan managed to get closer, pressing karkat between you and meeting next to his face for a hateful kiss with bites and blood. Your arms went and wrap around the both of them and you reach to Eridan back to dig your claws in as you keep pounding Karkat tender nook relentlessly. And so did Eridan, slapping your ass hard with his hand and leaving a thick and deep golden imprint on your rear. You both hiss and growl next to the smaller troll ear until he moved his head in the way, pressing his lips to your own in a little kiss where he lick the blood from your lips. Eridan kissed softly at Karkat neck, keeping his rythm inside his rump.

After a good moment of rough and sweet exchanges, Karkat hit his climax first. Not that it was surprising considering that he was the one in the middle, getting all of his spots stimulated at once. Sollux followed closer as he felt the walls of Karkat nook closing tightly around his bulge, and eridan was last, sliding out of the candyblooded troll ass before spilling his genetic material onto the poor troll lowerback.

You both let go of Karkat and lay on the ground with him laughing and smiling in relief, relishing in your afterglow.

''y0u d0 great at au2piiciiziing KK n0 really''

You know that's not how auspisticizing works.

'' you should come an try to help us more often ''

''…THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP …''


	19. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slamminsickfires asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:20  
> for yer smut drabble shenanigans: the good ol way of cheating at a video game, by teasing the other player sexually in some way to distract them from their game. Whether you use it or not, up to you. }:) not a kink i know, but meh. It’s entertaining.

Colorblind or not, Tav stood no chance against you in videogames. And as you show him just how much skilled you are, you can already hear him huff and grunt in displeasure as he kept losing and losing and losing.

''iT’S NOT FAIR! hOW CAN SOMEONE BLIND BEAT ME AT VIDEOGAMES!''

'' ii am 2tiill the be2t tav iit wa2 0bvii0u2 y0u were tw0 l02e''

Your grin stretched as the second part of the game start, knowing that if you win this one, you’d be terminating this 2 of 3 with a flawless victory. But it seems tav wasn’t going to let you have it easily. He sneaked behind you and kissed your neck, sending discharge of pleasure down your spine.

''tav what are y0u doiing wa2nt t0niight ab0ut game2''

'' i AM PLAYING LOOK AT THE SCREEN ''

And you look a little too late to realize that he just killed your character. Oh that FUCKER. 

''that2 cheatiing''

''iN WAR ALL MEANS ARE GOOD TO WIN„,''

Well if he wanted to play that way… You reach a hand to his knee and start caressing your way up his thigh as you lean your back against his chest, purring softly. Tav blushed a deep shade of brown and his little moment of inattention was all you needed to stab his character and kill him. Grinning from ear to ear, you look up at him with a smirk.

''liife2 unfaiir ii2nt iit''

He huffs and the game continue. Soon you feel a hand press against your stomach, getting you closer to him before reaching down to your groin and palm you through your pants. And then you got killed because you didn’t expected tav to go as far as that. Your own cheeks tint in a deep shade of golden as you lose the second match.

''wHAT’S UNFAIR NOW UH,''

You laugh and pose the controller before turning around and tickle the hell out of him. He’s your pale crush it’s not like you are going to have any desire outside of mocking him. This light teasing though was something the both of you were used to do once in a while.

''ii alway2 wiin iin the end''


	20. Little red riding hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:27  
> SolKar = Little Red Riding Hood themed (horror or cute, your choice <3)  
> ——-  
> this request. Might I say you are one of the most original one in my askbox? Thanks! I hope it’s good enough for you!

Once upon a time, there was a troll called Karkat. And Karkat was NOT trying to hide his color at all. That’s why his hive was decorated with candy red flags all over, let’s be honest. Karkat left his hive one day to go do his groceries, a wicker basket on one arm and a little red hood over his shoulders. He began to walk toward his destination, not caring at all of the bicolored sign that advertised your territory. He didn’t wanted to take the long way just to avoid your forest, like he usually do. Tonight it was going to be rainy and he wanted to be back hive before it started to pour, hopefully keeping his food dry.

You felt his presence. This intruder on your territory. Using your psionics to levitate between the branches of the trees in this forest, you crept up on him from above. Damn was he cute. Who is he? You hear him humming as he walked through your lands and normally, at this point, everyone you know that would dare to walk this ground would already be dead, burned by your psionics or pinned to a tree so the wild howlbeast can finish them for you.

But not him. Finally floating to where he is, you stood right in front of him and frown slightly. But as you were about to talk, you are surprised that.. he cut you off to speak on his own.

''GET OUT OF MY WAY I NEED TO GO DO THOSE STUPID GROCERIES BEFORE THE RAIN FALL AND I DONT NEED NO BULGESUCKING GRUBFUCKER LIKE YOU TO SLOW ME DOWN''

Holy what? You get out of his way, litterally dumbfounded that someone would even have the nerves to talk to you this way. You let him head to his destination and return to your hive to sit on your chair and question yourself. Usually people tremble in fear, try to run away or even attack you. But he stood on his feet and ..even insulted you? And you didn’t killed him? What was your problem? 

After a couple hours, you feel him back, probably with his groceries. This won’t do you have to take revenge for earlier. As you get outside, you see him running through the woods. Obviously it is raining. You grin and levitate to him, before standing right in his way but this time, you don’t give him time to talk. Wrapping your psionics around him, you make him float right back to your hive with his things. Once you are in, you take the wicker basket from him and pose it on a nearby table before making your way up to Karkat, wrapping your fingers around his throat and pushing him on the wall, a knee between his legs. You hear him growl but you pose a finger to his lips and ”shhhhhh” him to silence. 

Seems like he’s brilliant enough to understand the difference between both your power. But now that you are close to him, you don’t exactly remember what you were venging yourself from. And the touch of his lips, the closeness of his body was revealing some new instincts in you. Something you haven’t felt since a long while. Karkat started to scream to let go and you press a finget to his lips again.

''ii 2ugge2t y0u tw0 2hut up 0r iill dev0ur y0u''

But you do it anyway, pressing your mouth to his, devouring him with kisses as your hand move from his throat to his waist, slowly getting him off of his shirt. Your claws teased at the flesh under it when you finally free him from his clothing, dragging them down his stomach to reach to the border of his pants. You tug them down fast, with his underwear, taking your own off a few moments after. He tries to push you away a little but soon, he’s complying, wrapping his arms around your neck and pulling your shirt up. Hooking his legs around your waist, he even starts to grind against you in need.  
Would it be a desperate call for affection or a one time fling, it seems that both of you were needy right now, and the fact that you were stranger would have no importance. The big bad wolf was taking his fun out of his victim, and the little red riding hood was clearly enjoying it.

Eating his neck with rough kisses and claws drifting to his navel, you soon found that he had already released his bulge from his sheathe. Laughing softly you get a hold of it and start stroking him tenderly, wrapping your fingers around the base of his arousal as your own members started to peek out at his grinding. Soon, the twin appendages started to prod at his nook, one teasing over the throbbing flesh of his folds, the other one passing over the swollen nub in circle. Giving small hip thrusts upward and pressing him more against the wall, you bite at his collarbone and finally push one of your squirming lengths inside of Karkat warmth, the other one going to wrap around the base of his arousal to stroke what wasn’t already getting palmed by your hand.

You hear him hiss in either pleasure or pain at the sudden intrusion but you don’t care, ramming him roughly as you keep caressing his bulge. You can hear his back hit the wall with each pounding you give to his nook and the moans he let escape mixed with a few swears are making you feel numb with excitation. After more than 20 minutes of rough pounding into the candyblood nook, you starts to slow down and moan, feeling yourself building a climax fast. A few more thrusts is needed for Karkat to finally coat your palm and bulges with a flow of scarlet genetic material and you follow him a few seconds later, emptying yourself inside of his tender nook.

You slid out of him and make him levitate as you walk to your bathroom, because he obviously can’t move with all the little spasms he’s having. You turn the faucet and fill the bath with warm water before you enter it and make Karkat sit between your legs, his back resting against your chest. You wrap your arms tenderly around him and bite his ear, growling like a satisfied howlbeast into his ear as your hands caresses his body softly.

Call for affection or one time lover, you’d take care of him anyway.


	21. A clown on a leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> formidulosusnobilis asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:14  
> …. petplay solgam? (YOU KNEW IT WAS COMING) ))

Your eyes widen at the request of Gamzee. Well, seems like he was more kinky than you would have thought him to be. Not that it’s a bad thing, really, you are only surprised at this strange demand.

''are y0u 2ure gam''

''YeS I aM, I WaNtEd To AsK fOr A wHiLe iN fAcT''

You smile and give him a soft kiss to his embarassed face before drawing back and wrap a collar of psionic around his neck.

''well then we 2h0uld 2tart thii2 2h0uldnt we  
…2triip''

You look at him starting to undress, a little honk escaping his lips in surprise at how commanding you were. Clearly it was paying off since you could see the white of his make up slightly turn purple over his cheek. 

'' f0ur legged gam n0 j0ke y0u want me tw0 treat y0u a2 a pet than y0u better act liike 0ne''

''YeS mAsTeR''

He was naked but you could already see the effect of being dominated on him. His bulge was already peeking out and coiling on itself, letting a few drops of pre genetic material roll down his inner thighs in excitation. You grin and chuckle, adding some kind of energy leash to the collar, tugging on it a little to make him come closer.

''undre22 y0ur ma2ter''

Gamzee knelt before you and started to unbuckle your pants before tugging the down. You lazily raised a foot so he can take your sock off and you do the same with the second one. Raising himself from the floor he took down your shirt and return to four legged position, looking up at his master. 

You smile devilishly and roughly shove him on the ground on his back, getting a surprised yelp out of him. Of course you doubt you hurt him at this point, and the squirming bulge between his legs is more than enough to reassure you you are doing great. And you think that if you go too far, gam is mature enough to tell you.

You press your foot over the writhing appendage and start stroking it, passing it between your toes and making it curl against your ankle. Your pet is whinning and you can feel against the palm of your feet that he is throbbing in excitement, probably even more impressed at your initiative.

''what ii2 iit gam   
2omeone ii2 devel0ppiing a f00t fetii2h''

Gam doesn’t answer, too busy to try to hold back his whimpers. You keep stroking him with your foot until it is coated enough with his genetic material to be slightly having an indigo luster and you press it close to his face.

''clean me pet''

A long indigo tongue curled out of Gamzee mouth and went at your feet. It took all your might not to chuckle like a dork, since you are kind of ticklish there but it would have broke through the character. You are his master and he’s your pet, a lowlife bound to please your every desire. Grinning from ear to ear, you take your foot back and straddle his hips, rubbing your warm nook over his bulge in tempting sensual movements as you tug on the leash to bring him closer. Tracing a claw on his jawline, you glare at him with a dominant looking down gaze, almost as if you were mocking him. You can feel him shudder under you which makes your blood rush through your veins. The feeling of complicity and confidence between the both of you was incredible.

''tell me that y0u want tw0 paiil my n00k pet admiit that y0ur de2iire lay iin that precii0u2 h0le iin y0ur bel0ved ma2ter  
2ay iit''

Gamzee whines and try to pull himself back together and you notice just how much glossy are his eyes. You can feel him give a few hips thrusts to meet your teasing flesh, the warmth of your swollen wet folds keeping their embrace on his bulge but still denying him any place to enter you.

''MaStEr PlEaSe FuCk…..''

He bites his lips and let out another whimper.

''That2 n0t what ii a2ked pet''

You give a rough tug on the leash, narrowing your eyes and bringing him even closer as you give a teasing chance to his bulge to prod at your entrance without letting him in once again.

''I WaNt To PaIl YoUr NoOk MaStEr PlEaSe LeT mE dO iT ''

A painful moans leave his lips and you lift your hips to grant him access enough to press a few centimeter in. Gamzee’s unable to restrict himself more put both his hands on your hips and forcefully make you take all of his bulge in one go before ramming back and forth in frantic movements. You start to moan his name loudly as he kept slamming his bulge in and out of you and your grip on the leash loosen a little at this small reversal of situation.

Before you know it, Gamzee had you on your back, legs spread around his waist as he kept pressing himself in and out of your now dripping nook. A mix of indigo and ocre was forming under your ass and you found yourself drowning in pleasure as both his honks and your purr mixed to fill the atmosphere of that room with a loud sexual noise. The sound of skin meeting and fluids dripping with each thrusts soon tried to rival the ones of you both moaning and panting, and this erotic symphony was now heard throughout all of your hive. A chance you both were alone in there.

After around 15 minutes of intense pail, both of you reach your climax, shaking and throbbing in this delicious ecstasy. Gamzee laid on top of you, sweating and heart beating fast against your chest while your breath was still cut short and hitched by the exhaustion. You wrap your arms around him tightly and press him to yourself, laughing softly.

''wa2nt ii 2uppo2ed tw0 be the ma2ter''

''SoRrY SoL, I cOuLdN’t ReSiSt AnY LoNgEr''

You purr and nuzzle his neck, happy anyway of this turn of events. And if he looks happy…then you are too.


	22. Nights like those...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 02:38  
> hello!! if you are still taking drabble requests and if it isn’t too weird, could i please request some solfef cum inflation?  
> —-  
> I don’t know if I’ll be good with this one since it’s not a kink of mine, but I’ll try anon. Hope you’ll like it anyway!

Both of you indulged in alcohol that night. Fef had insisted for you two to have a great night so she went all out and fed you as well as filling your drinks every once in a while as well as her own. The night went well, you had fun and laugh and the atmosphere was relaxing you. After one last drink, you tell her that maybe the night should stop and this is where her behavior changed..much to your surprise.   
Feferi stood from her chair and walked to yours before sitting on your lap, facing you. A golden blush crept on your cheeks as you place both of your hands on her hips, not even asking what she was doing. Why break the mood with the obvious?

You slowly tug her shirt up and get her off of it while one of your hand went down and caress its way up to her inner thighs from under her skirt. You grin mischieviously as she gives you a lidded gaze and untie her bra, revealing her perfect 38D breasts to your sight. She wasn’t one of the smallest troll and she was well built for her aquatic form of living. Her body was muscular, even more than yours. You looked so small next to her…but you know her enough to say this is exactly what dragged her to you.

As she lean to press a kiss to your lips, you cup her breasts and starts massaging them roughly, getting out little glubs of pleasure out of her mouth. Her hands went down to the border of your shirt and she raised it over your head, freeing you from it. You ask her politely to get off of you and you take off your pants, as she take down her skirt too. Sitting back straight, Feferi knelt before you and spread your leg to start sucking at your slit to get your bulges out. Bending yourself a little, you notice she’s playing with herself. This won’t do. You try to go and be the one playing with her but she pushes you back with a look that was saying ”this is your night” and you know you can’t change her opinion, no matter what you will do or say. So you lay back and just.. relish in the moment as your bulges started to peek out of their sheath, just to dive into that cold and moist mouth.

She wrapped her tongue around the long and writhing appendages, swallowing them down her throat withouth any problems. There was this advantages with seadweller and this is that they have little to no gag reflex. Seeing how they are able to breathe by their gills. You let out a few huffs and groans of pleasure as she started to skilfully work your members, slicking them with her saliva for a good 15 minutes. You could already feel yourself shiver and build a climax, but you know Feferi to not let you give in that easily.

Making two fingers of each hand press on the base of your arousals, she deny you. And she block your climax like this at least two time, so the build up is pretty strong after the second denied orgasm.

''ff plea2e''

You whine to her, body shaking slightly under the ever growing pressure on your belly that is screaming to climax. When she saw that expression of pleading she giggled and let out a soft glubbing sound before straightening herself and sitting right on both of your bulges. The two of them didn’t took long to found their way inside of feferi, seeking the cold and tight embrace of her nook. She started to roll her hips up and down of your throbbing appendages, moaning your name as you grip at her waist tightly and bury your face in his beautiful large bosoms, sucking on both of them with avid passion.

You are close and she knows it. She get two small ring out of her hair and lift herself enough to lock them at the base of your bulge. She was denying you again.

''Naug) (t until I am done ) (ere Sollux, t) (at would be reely rude!''

You whimper and start thrusting your hips upward to meet her movement, only wishing she was close because it was starting to hurt to be denied that much. After around 20 more minutes, you feel her nook throb and clench over your bulges, which you know to be a sign of a nearby climax. The pressure on your belly is straining and hurtful at this point, having been denied at least 5 time since the beginning. 

Suddenly, she get the rings off and moan loudly, asking you to climax inside her. You jerk your head back and let a loud moan, two last powerful thrusts being more than enough to finally obtain nirvana and hit your peak at the hardest you’ve ever received it. Shaking like a dement, you feel yourself empty your seedflap in multiple wave, filling feferi to a brink and seeing her stomach inflate a little at the impressive amount of genetic material spilled in her tender inners.

''My-my stomac) ( …so muc) ( pressure!''

She screamed and licked her lips as you press a full mouthed kiss to her curving stomach, almost feeling the warm genetic material through the soft skin.


	23. Hot water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 00:43  
> Erisol. Hot steamy smut in the shower, please. Idc who tops.

Exhausted and satisfied, you left eridan in his own mess on your bed while you decided to go take a shower. Hell, you thought he had passed out so why not go clean yourself a little? You turn the faucet and put it as hot as you can before diving under the jet and let the water spread over you and pour over your head. 

You start to relax a little and take the bottle of shampoo to wash your hair. Closing your eyes, you start to scrub until you feel something cold wrap around your waist. No need to say that you don’t need to think much to know what causes this temperature.

''ii th0ught y0u were 2leepiing»

''i couldnt find you next to me i wwas wworried''

''y0ure an iidii0t''

You purr and laugh, rinsing your hair before you feel him push you against the cold wall of the shower. Dude is hogging all the hot water? You’d hiss but you realize exactly why he is doing this as you feel a hand lightly travel down your stomach and reach to your navel to slowly press against your slit. Your body was still covered in bites and bruised, what was he doing exactly?

And then you realize he is going quadrant flipping on you again. One time he hates you, one time he loves you. You feel a sensual trails of kisses going from your shoulder to your neck as he keep pressing your chest against the cold ceramic of the shower, his bulge poking already at your battered nook.

''ed plea2e we ju2t fiinii2hed''

and it wasn’t half false but you already knew his reply.

''i wwant more a you sol''

Being kismesis with a needy seadweller wasn’t always the easiest thing to do, especially with his moodswings. And you were the one who is bipolar! But yet again, eridan flipped quadrant with you as fast as he switched his briefs. You feel his hand coax your bulge again as you feel him sneak in your nook, pushing softly inside as if he was a lover and not a kismesis. You let out a small gasp, leaning your head back and tilting it a little so he could bite and kiss at your flesh. Which he did eagerly, devouring you with kisses as he thrusts sensually inside of your already oversensitive inners.

You both moan and groan as the heat grows, not only because of the steam from the hot water still pouring behind you, but also because of this erotic embrace you both were indulging in. You doubt you will climax, considering how much of genetic material you released earlier, but the touch is good and soft so you let your kismesis drag you in this matesprit fantasy for a while.

After around 20 minutes of frolicking like this, eridan slid out of you and turn you around so he can see your face. Pressing his lips softly to yours, he lingers on your lips for a couple second before turning around…and hogging all the damn hot water to himself.


	24. Mind vs Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2pooky2oul2 replied to your post: DRABBLE TIME
> 
> you should write some equisol. o:

''D—> Kneel lowbl00d''

You grin at him and serve him a snarky reply of your own.

''mu2t be hard 0n y0u haviing a l0wbl00d liike me a2 kii2me2ii2 and wh0 d0e2nt giive tw0 2hiit ab0ut the 2pectrum and iin fact you kn0w what

..y0u are the 0ne wh02 g0iing tw0 kneel t0day''

Your smirk stretched as you wrap psionic energy around his ankles and trip him up so he fall to his knees. Laughing devilishly you wrap more energy around his wrists and bind them behind his back. As much as he will hate to admit it, Equius love being dominated, and by lowbloods, its even better because of how depraved it is.

Your hand went and a claw traced and threaten his jawline. Trying to snap his fang at you, you pap his cheek mockingly.

''tut tut tut what d0 y0u thiink y0u are d0iing pet

y0u are here tw0 0bey'' 

The word obey get a shudder out of Equius because you know just how much he loves to serve. The blueblood grit his teeth and lower his head, his skin already moistening at the lewdness of the scene.

''D—> What makes you think you can command me like this

D—> You are being ridiculous

D—> Release me this instant''

''n0''

You pass a thumb over his lower lips and shove two fingers inside of his mouth. Of course you were taking the risk of getting bitten, but you know that with the shiver covering his body right now, he was not going to bite. Only complain.

''g00d b0y let2 2ee h0w much y0u have learned''

You get your pants down and show him the mutant bulges before passing them on his face. Closing his mouth he look up at you with a mix of lust and utter disdain which makes you laugh even more.

''2uck me''

But Equius wasn’t opening his mouth. So you decided to go for a little breathplay and you pinch his nose so he had to breathe with his mouth. As soon as he opened it, you shoved both of your wriggling lenghts inside without remorse. Releasing his nose, you can already feel his tongue curl around your bulges as he swallow more of you eagerly. You only needed to push it a little if you wanted something out of him, but in the end, he was complying rather easily.

You start thrusting your hips back and forth and use a little of this play from earlier, cutting his breath every now and then until you feel his throat tightens around your bulge and his skin tint in navy blue. Releasing him you feel his throat fill with cold air and his coughs just coat your bulges with more drools. 

Not even once would he even try to bite you, even if you see in his face all the hatred he can bear for one of your kind, to reduce him, a nobleblood to kneel in front of him and suck his mutant appendages. You laugh as you release in his throat and wipe your leaking bulge on his cheek, finally releasing him from your psionic. 

Equius got to his feet and look down at you, his muscles inflating a little out of shame and anger.

''D—>My turn''

''a2 y0u wii2h''

And you obediently knelt to your own amusement.


	25. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alice-a-dollmaker asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 00:41  
> Foodplay with honey

What did you just READ? Oh god, it seems that people use virgin olive oil as lubricant to have intercourse? Wow okay. Internet is full of bullshit. That’s enough for tonight. You close your husktop and go take a shower to change your mind at that bullfuckery you just read. Pfft. Honey used as something sexual? What? You ought to be crazy.

You finish your shower and go to bed.

But you can’t find sleep.

After around 2 hours of turning around and around without finding sleep, you finally resolve yourself. You have to try...something. Walking to the kitchen, you get a jar of regular honey and go to your living room just next to it and sit on the couch. You look at the honey and just kind of frown, not sure if you are really going to put this out.

First thing first, you get yourself out of your briefs and start stroking gently over your nub and slit, trying to coax your bulge out. There’s no way you will ever talk to someone about what is going to happen, never. Finally managing to get those twisting lengths out, you dive a hand in the sticky honey and coat your writhing bulges with it.

Oh.

As you start stroking and you feel the supple flesh follow the movement of the thick and sweet honey, you understand. The sensation is amazing and how it is making your hands slide up and down your bulge that easily and without effort is already getting moans out of you. Soon, with the frictions, the thick liquid you had coated your bulge with starts to heat up by itself, adding temperature to the masturbation and granting you even more sensations. Who would have known honey could get this…. erotic?

You start stroking yourself faster and you add some honey hearing the sound of the thick mixture of your pre-genetic material and the honey mix with every movement of your wrists over your appendages. It didn’t take long before you hit your peak and make a mess out of yourself.

But you aren’t done yet.

Getting more honey out, you start stroking them again and soon they are writhing against your sticky palm. You thrust your hips inside of them and keep caressing up and down of your lenghts, thumb running from the tip to the base with the heated coating. You will not be able to get over this sensation for a long while. This might even become one of your favorite thing to do.

Another splurt of genetic material and your heart pounding fast, you just discovered yourself a new kink….

But it seems like you will need another shower~


	26. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaoticprocrastinator asked you:   
> 2012-10-17 00:21  
> Sollux, double penetration by Karkat and Eridan.

You were pleasantly sleeping in your newly acquired human bed when they sneaked on you. First thing first, Karkat pinched your nose and shove a psionic suppressant pill down your throat to make sure you wouldn’t be a hindrance. You start struggling a little but realize it’s too late since Eridan is in front of you and holding your wrists. Even if you did a lot of training, you are nowhere near strong enough to push him back and soon, you feel the repressant acting, numbing your body a little. You feel that little tingle when you try to use them, but realize soon enough that it is impossible. To be honest, you are a little scared of what’s about to go down.

Eridan got his scarf off and bind your wrist to the bars on your bed head while Sollux is taking care of getting you off of your clothes. You’d complain but as you’re about to say something, Eridan press something inside your mouth and you realize what it is as it is tied behind your head. THE FUCKER GAGGED YOU. You start to trash around and kick but it is vain. Both your legs are tied to the bedposts, spreading you star like on the bed in your adam’s clothing. Eridan grinned and passed a finger over your nook, getting a shudder out of you. Since Karkat is the smallest, he managed his way under you and started to make one of his finger prod at your rubber hole, teasing the flesh softly as he pushed a centimeter in and out once in a while. You can feel the warm flesh of his chest against your back and his heavy breathing against your neck and damn… you are unfortunately getting turned on against your will.

Cold fingers are finally pushed inside of your nook and your back arch, unvoluntarily thrusting KK fingers deeper into your spinal hole. You let out a muttered moan against the gag as Eridan started to tease at the sensitive flesh of your inners, rubbing that same sweet spot relentlessly. Genetic material is dripping from your nook and you keep wincing, coos and groans escaping you as the blush on your cheeks deepens.  
You feel Karkat get his fingers off and something more.. supple and warm prod at your ass, knowing it to be his bulge. The smaller troll bite down on your neck skin and pushed himself in, distracting you from Eridan that had already coaxed his own bulge out. Soon, Eridan was all over you, sandwiching you with Karkat. Both of your holes were invaded by different degrees of temperature that were nearly polar opposite on the hemospectrum and you had all the difficulties to handle it. Your nook clenched over the cold appendage while your wastechute kept sucking in the thrusting back warm lenght. You were turned into a throbbing mess of pleasure and temperature, your mind drifting somewhere even higher than the nirvana itself. How much you couldn’t describe this pleasure was beyond any thoughts, all your pleasure spot being hit savagely by both of your lovers and their difference in body heat.

It lasted around half an hour in which you climaxed numerous time, unable to keep track of your own orgasms. Eridan got you to a bath and both of them nuzzled against you while they were cleaning your limp body in their arms.

You will never admit that this was the single greatest and most erotic moment in all your life.


	27. My mind is a no no zone, when will you learn it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:47  
> solvris with dom sollux please!! can the kink please be buttplugs?? (whether like during sex or in public under clothes or whatever doesn’t really matter to me!!) (bonus points for anal in the end uvu)

Leaning over the chair, you smirk down at your rival. The poor girl is reduced to a chained up throbbing mess, genetic material leaking from her nook and staining the wood under her. Bitch tried to mess with your mind again, and this time, you wouldn’t pass up to avenge yourself.

You trace a claw on her slender throat and tilt her chin up so she is forced to look at you. Of course, you made sure to gag the cunt because hell as if you wanted to hear her complain or curse at you. And to be honest, seeing her struggle was just making you desire her even more. Unless covered in tears and bruise, there is no FUCKING way you would even think about touching VK.

''what2 wr0ng biitch cant handle iit beiing the 0ne d0miinated''

You stick your split tongue out at her and grin devilishly before slapping her across the face. Not hard enough to bruise but enough to leave an imprint of your hand. There was no such thing as ”beating a woman” in troll culture, considering all the variations in romantic relationship.

''y0u pii22ed me 0ff tryiing tw0 get iin my head agaiin''

You lean a bit more over her and whisper to her ear, snuggling your head in the mess of her black wavy hair.

''iit2 my turn tw0 me22 wiith y0ur2''

In your hand there is a little device connected to the toy you had put in both her holes. It was a double ended plug that you created yourself and that would vibrate and pulsate differently than any human vibrator that would have been invented. This one could rotate on itself, thrust in and out as well as vibrate. You will get her begging to pail before the end of the night, thats for sure. With a quirk of an eyebrow at her raging features, you finally start the device. Her face flushed deeply in that beautiful shade of cerulean you know her to have and you take a chair to sit right in front of her while the toy activate itself inside of her.  
You see her struggle and squirm to try and break free from her chains, feeling both her holes being assaulted by the toy and you can’t help but laugh. It didn’t take long before her complains change into loud moans against the gag. But you don’t stop. You see her hit her climax once, twice, thrice even but you don’t stop it. Wild strand of wet hair are sticking to her forehead as she finally dare to look at you with lustful glossy eyes. As if she was about to cry. Maybe was she at this point in sensitivity where it hurts. And that’s exactly what you wanted of her. But you do worst and let her reach a fourth climax, knowing she wouldn’t have enough fluids left to lubricate if you decide to use her nook. You would almost be sad if it wasn’t that you never planned on using her nook anyway.

Unbinding her you shove her on the ground face first, and as you predicted she doesn’t even have enough energy left to struggle against you. Undressing yourself fast, both of your bulges are already out and swollen at the scene you just got to see. You lay on top of her and get the toys out, replacing it with your bulges. But instead of going double penetration, you decide to stretch her and fit both of your bulges in her wastechute without any remorse. Anyway, her nook is probably dry as hell right now from the so many orgasms she got. You take a handful of her hair and roughly yanked her head back before biting at the crook of her neck, where the shoulder meet the neck and you taste the beautiful and sweet beads of blood dropping on your tongue. Thrusting in and out of her ass without any kind of after thoughts, you hear her moan again. Seems like the little whore got her fun though~

''2cream f0r me VK   
2cream f0r the tr0ll wh0 put2 y0u d0wn y0u liittle biitch''

Your pace increase and you keep thrusting roughly inside of her for a couple minutes before releasing yourself and fill her ass with a splurt of yellow genetic material. Sliding off of her you lift yourself from the ground and look at the purring mess that is Vriska, grinning from ear to ear.

''c0me back later f0r m0re iif y0u need, y0u diirty cunt n0 need tw0 try and maniipulate me under2tand''

But Vriska is almost passing out already so you just pack your things and leave her the toy in souvenir.


	28. Worship her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:26  
> Can you write AraSol with Sollux dom?

''y0u are beautiiful''

Aradia blushed a deep shade of crimson as you compliment her naked body, pulling her slowly toward you. She always has been a little shy about her forms, considering she was one of the …curvier female out there. To put it bluntly … she was a bit overweight and she has always been kind of ticked by this, comparing herself to others beauties, especially feferi and her swimming figure. You make her sit next to you on the bed and pass a hand on her heated cheek, giving her a reassuring smile before pressing your lips to hers softly, bifurcated tongue flicking over the luscious strawberry lips.

''y0u are deliicii0u2''

You add as a hand started to trail down the soft flesh of her sides, caressing every curves with a delicate attention. She’s nearly crying but you know she isn’t sad. It’s not your first time with her, but since you are both at your beginning, you know that she’s being nervous at how you perceive her, so you try your best to reassure her and comfort her. Tender words keep leaving your lips as you lift her with psionics and delicately pose her in the center of the bed. Crawling between her legs, you lift one of them and leave a trail of kisses from her ankle to her knee, then from her knee to her inner thighs, hands trailing at her outline, gently massaging her so she can feel how much you love her. And how much you want this to be tender, just as her. You keep complementing her at how good she smells and how loveable is her smile. And add a few comments at how soft and silky her skin was, like no other trolls. You crawl over her body and peck her lips again, your bulges slowly unsheating and plaing between her legs, without going in just yet.

Both of your hands are pressed on each side of her face and you keep kissing her all over while you let your members poke at her softly. When she’s finally shivering, you look at her with a seductive smile and speak softly to her.

''are y0u ready l0ve''

She whines silently and nod and you finally start to sensually push yourself in, resisting the urge of just making love to her passionately right on the spot. She’s so precious and shy underneath your touch, you just want to make her feel so right about everything right now. You start to thrust slowly inside of her, keeping light kisses over his face and neck while you bury your fingers in her hair from over her ear and tug at it so she would arch and offer you more of this delicate neck skin. Sucking softly on it so it would leave a hickey or two, you finally manage all of your bulge in without hurting her. Your second one is writhing but you don’t care, what is important is Aradia right now.

''ii l0ve y0u 20 much''

She is still silent outside of the little pleas dying on her lips as you thrusts back and forth ever so slowly. You can feel every crevices and throb of her clenching walls over your bulge, feeling even her leak even more pre as she finally speak, only to breathe your name sensually. Your hot breathe hover from her neck and you cup a breast in one hand, and you go suck at the supple skin with ardent passion, feeling yourself burn inside with desire for the body of your loved one.

This passionnate embrace last around an hour at which you worship her body and treat her like a goddess, before finally the both of you hit your orgasm at the same time in a beautiful symphony of pleasured whimpers. You both nearly passed out from this transcendantal intercourse and both your hearts are fluttering high with hopes of love that would last forever. Kissing her softly and wrapping your arms around her, you lean to her ear and bite her lobe gently, which get a little giggles out of her.

''d0nt ever leave me AA''


	29. let me doubt it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:14  
> solkat with a bottom sol yes?

''…AND GET YOUR FACT STRAIGHT CAPTOR''

You roll your eyes because once again, Karkat had managed to beat you up into an argument. It was really pissing you off when it happens and you would rather just pass the rest of the night coding than see him. You turn to your husktop and start ignoring him, which obviously doesn’t please your guest. Soon, a pair of arms his wrapping around your neck and you can feel Karkat breathe near your ear, his warm breathe covering it with just enough appeal to give you a little shiver.

''KK what are y0u d0iing exactly''

''..CHANGING THAT FROWN FOR A BLUSH OBVIOUSLY…''

You feel your cheeks heat increase at an impressive rythm, blood rushing through your veins to go and color them darker.

«''y0u d0nt need tw0 be 20 blunt ab0ut iit y0u kn0w ''

The fact is that he got you already shifting on yourself. If there was something you liked, it was when he got over you like this, his loudmouth near your ear. You felt him brush his lips against your neck skin and you stiffened, all your muscles tensing at the touch of his warm…moist…skin passing sensually over your own. You let out a small moan and immediately regret it.

''OH WHAT WAS THAT CAPTOR''

''iit wa2 n0thiing''

''LET ME DOUBT IT''

You feel his arms unlock from your neck as he turned the chair so you are facing him instead.

''IF ITS NOTHING THAN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING THAT MUCH''

''2hut up KK''

You look away, trying to avoid his eyes. His eyes that kept on seeking into your very soul for an answer that was already obvious in your face. It was making you unease and any time he was acting like this, you were just losing all your means. When you look back at him, the only thing you can see on his face is that superior smirk and expression tinting it and changing his features into that dominative leader you know.

''YOU GO ON THE BED NOW OR DO I HAVE TO FORCE YOU THERE''

Your heart literally lost it at his words. Your mind going crazy in all the directions but your body only responding to his order, slowly walking to the bed and getting undressed. When Karkat was acting like this, there was no way you could resist him. Laying on the mattress you see KK getting his own clothes off and reach to the edge of the bed. As he spread your legs open, you bite on one of your finger to swallow back the little shameful huffs your lips let escape.

Which doesn’t please Karkat much so he slap the hand over your mouth.

''LET ME HEAR YOU KITTEN''

You grip at the sheet as Karkat leaned over your nook and start licking it, his warm tongue passing over the throbbing nub relentlessly until he got you squirming on the bed, gripping at the sheets like a fool. You breathe and moan his name relentlessly until he finally stopped the caresses. Opening your eyes slowly, you barely have the time to see him position himself before he press his weight against yours, forcing his bulge inside of your welcoming nook, passing between the swollen wet folds.

You let out a loud scream as he finally thrusts himself to the hilt in your inners and you felt yourself clamped your walls against the red appendages. Each time he thrusts in you can hear a clap sound of his hipbone meeting your flesh and a little squishy noise at how wet you are.

''LOOK AT YOU LITTLE SLUT ALL WET FOR YOUR MASTER SAY IT CAPTOR TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKE ME PAILING YOU LIKE THE LITTLE WHORE YOU ARE''

Karkat was always finding the words to make you both cringe and lust over and you couldn’t help moaning his request between harsh breathing, knowing you won’t last at this rythm. A few more thrusts later, you are panting and sweat his moistening your skin as karkat grip at your hipbone to give the last but not less powerful thrusts at your sensitive spot before releasing his genetic material inside of you. You reach your own climax when you found yourself filled and scream his name loudly, making the sound die on your lips as one of the most erotic whimpers in history.

Cuddling next to your partner, your body his shaking at how powerful you reached your peak and Karkat his purring in your ear, wrapping his arms around you lovingly.

''..I LOVE YOU SOLLUX…''

'' ii…ii l0ve y0u tw0…. kk''


	30. revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:14  
> Halvah, Eridan, One of your alternates-the Grimdark one.  
> For those who will read this that aren’t aware of who is Halvah, Halvah is a trickster grimdark. I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU TO NOT COMPLAIN TO MY SICK AND TWISTED MIND OKAY? I couldn’t have seen this any other way. Thanks. This is gore, This is rape, this is not okay.  
> Thanks for understanding.

Well then. It seems like Halvah had came to threaten you again. But this time, you weren’t unprepared. And you had support with you. You had Eridan and your grimdark alternate backing you. It’s not that you feared him because he killed you, but having your grim alternate near was stressing you that he would try to kill him again. That trickster grimdark thing won’t get his way again tonight. You will make sure of it.

First of all, you sent a powerful wave of psionic energy at him and try to knock him out, which fails since he managed to avoid it. Already hinting his attack at his alpha, you manage to protect your grim alternate as much as you can while Eridan blast a strong white science beam at the trickster, which finally put him down enough for you to pin his wrists and ankles to the ground.

Struggling and screaming like a dement, you give a cold glare at the trickster on the ground.

''y0u are g0iing tw0 pay f0r what y0u diid tw0 me and y0u are g0iing tw0 learn tw0 2tay the fuck away fr0m y0ur alpha am ii clear''

The trickster calm himself and doesn’t answer. You made sure he understands what you mean and what you want as you tear his skin and clothes off of his body. You don’t care how much blood he’ll lose in your revenge, but you know he’s going to get the same treatment he offered you.You give a look to your grim alternate and eridan to go away if they prefer not assist to this, but Eridan smirk is growing and he leaned over your ear to whisper a few words.

''i lovve to see you so eager lovve''

Your cheeks blush a bit and you look at your grim alternate. Nodding in silence, he is approving of what is about to happen. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time the trickster tried to kill him so why not enjoy a little bit of death and gore right now? Anyway he’s a trickster so you can only hurt him and kill him, the glitch will make him come back. You just want him to remember to never piss you off.  
Eridan started to strip you while your grim alternate undressed himself and knelt between the legs of his trickster. Coaxing his bulge out fast, he didn’t cared about preparing the victim on the ground and shove both his bulges at once in his tight nook, getting a loud and painful scream out of the trickster. The distorted sound of his pain sent a shiver down your spine, and you took care of Eridan clothes to change your mind. You weren’t one sadistic bastard, but this time it was different.

Once all of you are finally stripped, you reach to the trickster head and ask eridan to get his teeth out. One, by one. Slowly, carefully pulling them out of the gum and making him swallow his own blood as each and single one of his fangs are removed with the science of Eridan. All of this while he’s getting his nook butchered by the double appendages of your grim alternate. You give a dark chuckle at the blood flowing from his mouth and nook and slid under him, making both of your bulges stretch his spinal hole at once, feeling the fine membrane between his nook and ass tear a little at the 4 bulges pounding his holes. The teeth removal was for Eridan, obviously.

Without any remorse, Eridan coaxed his own purple finned bulge out and shove it down the trickster throat. Even if that one wanted to bite now, there’s no way he’s going to hurt anyone. You buried your claws on his torso and started to pull on each side to skin him a little and create a hole on his chest. After all, didn’t he cut you open and ripped your heart out?

''2trangle hiim erii''

Eridan pressed his large hands on the trickster throat while he kept thrusting his bulge in and out of his mouth. In the meantime, your grim alternate was digging the hipbone of the trickster with his own sharp nails to the point where you could see the bone. But nothing was stopping you from degrading and defiling his body. You said he would pay, and he surely would.

Soon, his body started to clench over the three of you. His throat tightened around the violetblood slick member, the nook and wastechute walls clenching the quadruple bulges invading him. Spasms covered the trickster bodies as the three of you finally released in his last moment of consciousness. The three of you wiped your leaking appendages over the dead body of the trickster, a satisfied grin creeping on your lips. He is dead, for now. And at his return, you doubt that the first thing he’ll do is bother any of you three.


	31. Captorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you:   
> 2012-10-16 23:11  
> Captorcest; dual penetration. You ought to know what this means.

''2hut up miit''

He has been whining and palming his crotch since the last 35 minutes straight, begging you to help him out of his clothes. You were not the one feeling horny and in fact, you were pretty busy talking to Eridan on your trollian right now. Something wasn’t all that right about it. And then before you know it, Mituna is between your legs, kneeling and palming at your own groin. You make a step back and wrote fast to Eridan that you will talk to him later and that something came up.

''the fuck are y0u d0iing miit''

''50LLUX PL3453''

The usual for the captor family. When suddenly the head of the family arrived behind you and bind your wrists over your head. Turning to look at the Psiioniic, you give him a look of both anger and distaste? What the hell was he thinking? He kept you like this for the time he helped mituna out of his clothes.

''Thollux you need two be more kiind toward miit you know  
he iith famiily''

The psiioniic gave a little chuckle before helping YOU out of your clothes. 

''that2 n0t funny ii wa2 talkiing tw0 ed why am ii the 0ne wh0 alway2 have tw0 ”help” miituna  
cant y0u d0 iit f0r 0nce''

''Oh but ii wiill and ii wiill help you two by the thame occathiion''

You give a little whine when The Psiioniic fingers started to prod at your sheath, but not as much as when Mituna appeared behind you and bite on the back of your neck. Seems like this time, you were getting yourself trapped by your own family.

''You are alwayth tho grumpy thol  
let uth help you relax and we are going two help the kiid at the thame tiime  
two biird one rock''

You would complain but Mituna close his hand over your mouth while the psiioniic started to strip. At this point it was vain and futile trying to stop them. And honestly, do you really mind? Not that much. You feel Mituna grind against your back, letting muttered moan against the flesh of your neck before slowly pushing one of his length inside of your unprepared spinal hole. You cry out against his palm and seeing this, the psiioniic made sure fast to get a finger inside your nook, his thumb rolling over your nub to ease your pain.

''Forgiive hiim thol he d0ethnt remember''

You bite back your tears and try to relax because Mituna isn’t stopping. Soon though, with the ministrations of The Psiioniic on your nook, you found yourself relaxing and even rocking back to the pulsating yellow bulge in your ass. Psii got his bulges out as well, rolling them over your nook before pushing it in. You were assaulted by both your ancestor and dancestor but you couldn’t care less. The psiioniic makes you levitate an inch higher, and his length that wasnt taken care off went to join the one of mituna under your rear while the both of them kept thrusting in and out of you.. Your own throbbing bulges started to writhe at the lack of attention, which The Psiioniic made sure fast to remediate to the situation. He took one of Mituna wrists and brought his hand to one of your bulge and he took one himself. The difference in pressure with the two palms stroking you was amazing and creating all sorts of feelings inside of you.

With one bulge in each hole and two hands on your own, you wouldn’t last long. But that’s a good thing since you can feel Mituna spazz a little as he finally get to his release, moaning the usual nonsense into your ear before pulling away. and just look at you both finishing. The psiioniic started to thrust more roughly inside of your nook and you started to scream in pleasure and a little ashame of yourself of liking this that much.

Soon, you hit your peak and release, your two bulges getting back to their protective cover as you keep rocking your hips back and forth to meet your ancestor thrusts. A couple minutes later, you are laying on the ground, genetic material leaking from both your tired holes while Mituna is trying to get dress again, and the Psiioniic is gone searching for towels and some soap to clean you up.  
There is no way you can move right now, even less sit so you just curl on your side, shaking and …satisfied.


	32. Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bard-of-rage-makara replied to your post: well now im bored again?
> 
> ((can voyeur gam be involved?)

You and Gamzee had a beautiful night of playing videogames and stuff friends do. You know, the kind of things that would in NO occasion stir red feels or desire? Well, you were a pretty confusing trolls so fuck the standards, you were getting it anyway. Your love for Eridan is the same, which you know put a major obstacle between you and Gamzee, but somehow..lately..Gamzee had slowly sneaked his way up in your mind. Would it be physical attraction or just an overload of his kindness, you were slowly falling.

Both of you finally went to sleep when the sun started to rise again. But you couldn’t find sleep. You looked over the little spoon a little and left your bed, walking as silently as you could to the bathroom. Since your ablution block door is one soundy bastard, you can’t close it completely and take the risk of waking him up. And you know you are going to have quite your time in it.

Your hands went down your body and pushed your briefs down, revealing your bulges already starting to peek out of their sheathe. Reaching a delicate finger there, you start to stroke the sensitive skins in circle to coax them out, which didn’t took very long. After only a matter of seconds, the two lengths were coiling around your fingers and you were muffling a few moans at the little caress you were indulging yourself in.

Little did you know is that gam woke up just a few seconds after you and was listening to the sound of almost silence. Of course, the little moans didn’t go unnoticed and he slowly walked to the bathroom to peek at the small opening. You were sitting on the toilet, stroking yourself with one hand while you were biting the back of another one.

''g-gam…..''

You let escape a moan that was incredibly looking like his name as you pass your thumb on the underside of your bulge, a long shiver running down your spine. No matter what scene was in your mind, gam was in it, and even your uninvited observer would be aware of this. Your cheeks blushed madly as you kept on stroking yourself, little coos and whines leaving your lips with the growing sensation of pleasure.

Small squishy sounds could be heard and soon your bulges were coating your palm with thick ocre colored pre. You were getting close. Gamzee on the other side of the door couldn’t do anything but look, almost shocked at what he was hearing and seeing from his friend, but he still couldn’t stop looking.

You give a few more strokes before lifting yourself over the toilet and release your genetic material in the toilet. Your body is slightly shaking and your hand is covered in yellow, but you think it will be enough to calm your desire. For now. As you flush, Gamzee return to the bedroom as fast as he can. You pull up your briefs and wash your hands, passing a towel on your sweaty forehead before returning to sleep.

Going under the blanket as if nothing happened, you wrap your arms around gamzee…and fall asleep, a small contempt smile on your lips.


	33. Who would have thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amauroticlyspooky answered your question: well now im bored again?
> 
> you should totes write johnsol porn for bondage yes  
> \----------------  
> First of all, I suck at John so …yeah I’ll try.
> 
> Second, wow this is a ship ?
> 
> last, thanks for the request <3

What would have begun as a normal night would end up in something really…interesting for you. Your curious side got over you as you take a step closer to the human, looking at him with a mix of curiousity and appeal. Where are his horns?Why is his skin so rosy? What’s that smell he is emanating? Dragged to him, you started to trace a claw on the soft and tender flesh of his cheek, which resulted in a good pushback and a mocking grin from John part.

You needed only that much to bind his wrists with your psionics and tear part of his shirt before pushing it in his mouth as a makeshift gag. You needed to learn. You needed to know more about this strange creature that was now roaming on alternia for the first time. 

You couldn’t get your bicolored eyes off of John as you slowly stripped him from all he had. His glasses, his shirt.. his clothes, everything. You see him squirm and a lovely darker shade of pink went and crept upon the smaller being cheeks, which got a smirk out of you.

''y0u blu2h liike KK

that2 ad0rable''

You trace a claw down the pink fleshed human and let it discover the fine muscle lines of his chest before reaching down and tease at the shameglobes. Something that was intriguing you more than all you could have seen on his body. What were they? What were their purpose? You give a small lick to your upper lips and bind his ankles, spreading him open before making him levitate so they were at your face level.

You give small nudges of your finger over his spinal hole before leaning to him and give a taunting lick to the wrinkled flesh underneath his bulge. Salty, yet not as much as another troll you know. You hear your captive moan under the touch and you understand that those are really sensitive. Making him float toward your bed, you pin him there and lean over him, your finger still playing with his wastechute, slowly getting in and out as you look at the reactions of the man under you. His dark hair and small whines were slowly getting to you, your own body heat increasing.

Soon you realize that you aren’t really only discovering but maybe stripping him from his dignity and you get the finger out of his body as well as the gag. And that’s when you are surprised at his reaction.

''Don’t stop''

He whines to you, his face flushed in desire as your own grin stretch and you return at the task of teasing him. The night..just begun.

You start kissing his neck, like in transe because of his smell. Leaning over his body, you finally push a second finger in the welcoming warmth of his body, hearing some more moans leaving the body of the bounded human under you. Your bifurcated tongue finally reached to his navel and you press a full mouthed kiss to his groin before licking and stroking his slowly hardening member with a strong tongue. 

Theres a throbbing vein on the underside and you made yourself a pleasure to press your fang against it, not tearing the skin but just making it oversensitive with the little pressure you give. Taking the head of his arousal in your mouth, you start sucking the human bulge eagerly, tasting the few salty drops that leaks from his squishy tip before swallowing most of it in one go. Bobbing your head back and forth you can feel him respond to your movements, hips thrusting in your throat as much as he can from the way you have restraint him.

You can’t help yourself. With all the sounds your partner is letting out, you finally start palming yourself through your pants and strip yourself from any clothing. You can feel the walls of his wastechute suck your fingers in each time you thrusts them out. He is ready. Giving him one last look, you show him the double bulges writhing and so completely different from what he’s probably used to see. Hell, even for trolls you were a weird one.

Slowly, but surely, you start pushing one of your bulge inside of John while the other stroked at the stiff cock. It’s your turn to grunt at how tight and warm John is. Rocking your hips slowly, you try to let him adjust to your squirming bulge discovering his inners, but it is too late. You are too excited and soon you are pounding him with all you have. 

Moans and exchanged curses fill your room as you keep grinding against him and you realize the human as totally less stamina than you as a sticky white fluid left his bulge and stick to your length that was stroking him. You give a few more hip roll before finally thrusting out of him and release yellow genetic material over his stomach with a last cry of ecstasy. You free him from your psionics and you lay next to him, your heart still pounding.

''the name ii2 20llux capt0r…and y0u are?''

''John. … call me john''

You both say between hitched breath.


	34. Tails are sensitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet!Stuck Sollux discovers things about his body. Magic Anon drabble from tumblr.

Once again you roll in boredom in your room. Seems like there is no one to pester yet so you decide to give yourself a challenge. But not any kind of challenge. You want to see if you can make yourself climax without touching your bulges. Actually you might have a big advantage with this magic anon, and you want to experiment something different. 

Laying on your bed, you curl your new double tails between your legs and start sliding a delicate finger along of it, just testing how sensitive it was. Fortunately, it seems it is more than enough since you can already feel your desire stir up inside of your belly. You get a good grip on one of the tails and start caressing it softly, feeling your bulges unsheathe from their protective cover. Slowly your cheeks start to tint in yellow and your second hand went to get a good grasp at the alone flicking tail. Stroking in coordinate movement, you let the pleasure slowly take over you. The feeling of rubbing those tails is the same as rubbing a troll horns, but a little more…strong. Each caresses you provide to the furry thing sent a discharge of pleasure down your spine and you are soon panting , bulges coiling against one another for some frictions.

After around 5 minutes of precise and long strokes, you are a moaning mess but you realize if you don’t touch more than just your tails, you will stay in that ecstatic pleasure without reaching your peak. The deed was about your bulges right? Lifting yourself from your bed , you let go of your tails and feel some honey colored drop drip from your nook. You walk to a nearby drawer and open it to reveal your little buzzing toy that you got on one of your numerous voyage on earth. You never really used it much, but tonight might just be a good time.

You return to lay on your bed and start sucking on the toy while stroking your tails, feeling your bulges writhe and stiffened at the sudden excitation of the toy. When theres a saliva lust on it, you get it out of your mouth and roll it softly down your chest before starting it at the lowest vibration and roll it over your nub. You can feel yourself throb and little squeals of pleasure escape your lips as the supple device keep rubbing against your now swollen golden bead. Your hips followed the movements, rocking themselves against the toy while you keep teasing at the new appendages that had been granted by the anons. Your body is shivering from that much stimulation, but you know you won’t climax just yet.

Pushing the whole hard vibrating length in your nook, you cry out in ecstasy, your body having a little spasm for a moment out of sheer pleasure. You turn the vibration to the maximum and even let go of your tails to grip at the sheets underneath you, scream leaving your body just as fast as your bulges that kept writhing and coiling against each other. A chance you are alone and your closer neighboor are far enough, because as you kept screaming, it’s almost as if you could feel the walls tremble in your hive. Or was it just you that was a throbbing mess, shaking in delight at the slowly growing orgasm.

You reach a shaky hand to your tails ane start stroking them again as your tender walls closed against the hardened vibrating toy. Your cheeks are burning and your body is covering with a fine layer of sweat as you try to hold back your pleasure a little but with no success. After around 5 more minutes you scream one last time, heart pounding and body curling under the intense pressure of the climax that you hit with full force, coating the toy and covering your stomach with a flow of ocre genetic material. You get the toy out of you and turn it off, laying on your bed with an impressive feeling of numbness running through all of your body.

Seems like you learned something today; tails are sensitive.


	35. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is sad and release some stress.

Yet again another night where you are laying in your bed, eyes open and looking at the ceiling. Well, looking is a big word since you are blind but that’s the concept. You miss having friends, people to talk to, just.. anyone. It’s in those moments you’d like a moirail to be able to just curl up with him or her and be able to forget about your day.

Maybe you should consider having a pet, but you are not sure you’d be able to take care of it properly. Hell, you have difficulties to take care of yourself. And you are sure you can’t feed frozen meal to a pet.

You lift yourself from your bed and take off your shirt, unbuckling your belt and starting to walk toward your shower. Turning on the hottest water your shitty hive can manage to have, you finally put your pants down and pull your glasses away. Entering the already condensating glassed shower, you start by shampooing your hair and massage your scalp to quell the longing headache throbbing from your forehead to the base of your neck. You rinse and pick up the soap cleaning your arms slowly, passing between each fingers before going up to your armpits. You use the soap against the long brush and start scrubbing your back before rinsing again and do your legs, from foot to thighs, from exterior to interior.

You start raising your hand, passing briefly over your nook and slit before going to rub your abs and chest, slowly taking care of passing the soap over all the fine muscle lines you’ve developped after training a little. Okay this wasn’t much, but that was the best you could reach and you were damn proud of it. At least something can boost your ego a little.

Reaching down to your nook, you start washing yourself and coax your bulges out to clean them as well. Funny thing to say is that you’ve never been with anyone yet you flirt almost everybody. You know yourself its only a facade of confidence. Even though you did a lot of training and work on yourself, you still kind of feel like you need approval. And you are nothing but really shy and introvert, unfortunately. So acting the opposite actually can fool people.. at least for a bit.

Before you realize it, your hand had let go of the soap and you were stroking yourself through the soapy bubbles and thick white foam. One of your bulges was entangling itself between your fingers while the other was going down and rubbing at your nook. Feeling weak to your knees after a couple of minutes, you finally lean down to your knees and sit on the floor of your shower, letting the water fall on you as you keep on masturbating, fingers tenderly running along of your length.

A few moments later, your free hand reach to your nook and you start pushing down the head who was rubbing your nub downer, letting it taunt your entrance. But who are you kidding. You are still a virgin its not like you are going to take your own virginity, that would be sad as hell. You’d rather wait. You keep pressing it to your nub, rubbing it in circle and feeling the warm and thick pre leak from the tip and coat your wet folds. Your hand on your other bulge is still slowly pressing against the supple flesh, teasing at the tendrils and veins running along of it.

Moans starts to fill the empty bathroom, resonating in the embued shower and filling your ears. Somehow it makes you furious to be able to hear moans of pleasure while you are feeling so lonely and shitty inside and you dont notice yourself increasing the pace and roughness at which you touch yourself, stroking more roughly and with less care on your bulge. Almost furiously at this point.

What is worst hearing those moans, is that even if your head was empty up til now, when you hear them, theres an image forming in your mind. Crying out his name, you reach your guilty climax, feeling your heart litterally break at the realization.

You really need to meet more people, he’s invading your every spheres of intimacy without even knowing it.


	36. Another lonely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux feels alone and needs to vent. Kind of a similar night as the previous chapter.

Well this isn’t a first for you isn’t it? Each time you feel like you are nothing but a bother to anyone, you just lock yourself in your hive and stop responding to any trollian you can have. Tonight is not any different from one of those nights…where you would have like to have someone to talk to or just snuggle up close. Every trolls needs affection, and you are not an exception. Crawling over your bed, you lock your arms behind your head and look at the ceiling absently not thinking about anything in particular.

One of your hand leaves behind your head and you lift your shirt, getting your hand on your stomach. Slowly caressing your skin as if you were petting yourself, you start your downfall. This time, you have no reason to loathe yourself, but being the bipolar you are, there are moments where you don’t need to self-loathe to feel depressed. But soon the little caresses you are giving yourself over your abs aren’t enough anymore. Without even undressing, you slid a hand under the belt of your pants and start caressing your slit, coaxing your bulges out softly.

A light fingers tracing over the edge of that sensitive skin until the head of both your supple muscles starts to slide out of it. Your free hand went to unbutton your pants and slowly slide them to your knees with your little boxers. You don’t really take care of getting them all off, considering you are already getting it on. One hand on each bulges, you feel them throb and writhes under your fingers as you pass a furtive index on the overside, the thumb teasing the underside of your lengths. You start pumping both of them in alternate motions, going from hastened pace to slow, letting out small huffs and gasps with each motion.

Soon both your appendages are slick with ocre pre-genetic material and moans escapes your lips. Getting your things in one hand, you feel the two mutant appendages wrapped and coiled on themselves before entangling between your fingers. You keep pumping as the now free hands reach on a lower part of your body, the small but swollen folds of your excited nook already having a luster out of desire. Desire that you have that you feel would never really be fulfilled. Closing your eyes, you arch your back as one clawed fingers passed between the small swollen flesh and went to rub at your nub, making small circles around it. If you increase the pace of the pumping on your bulge, you increase the pressure on your little golden bead of pleasure.

After around 10 minutes of soft playing like this, you wrapped the fingers teasing your nook in blue and red energy, making them tickle you a little before you push them inside of your warmth. Making more rings of energy, your hand that was still at the point of stroking your bulges cover in said energy. Now its like you have vibrators instead of fingers and a vibrating palm for your bulges. Needless to say that as aroused as you are, it doesn’t take long for your body to writhe and having you blushing at your own ministrations, feeling yourself being pushed closer to your edge with every bob of your hand over your bulges and thrusting of fingers inside of your nook.

A few minutes later and one last spasm, you feel the throbbing increase exponentially before finally getting to your release, yellow fluids coating your palm and covering your fingers as you hit your climax. Relishing a little in the afterglow and your head throbbing with pleasure, you can still feel your heartbeat in your privates, but the lust isn’t gone. 

It never is when you are alone with yourself.


	37. Moodswings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo!sol having a moodswing and being a sad little shit who plays with himself

When you let go of your conversation with Karkat, you close your husktop and go lay face first on your bed. Yes, it’s that time of the day where you look at yourself, your choice, your encounter and mostly everything you’ve done to become the troll that you are now.

Oh how proud are you to realize that karkat is the only one left that you have and that you keep pushing him away like this. You are going to say sorry later but now.. you were going to have a moodswing. Since you don’t get much of these anyway, you think it’s damn time for you to feel like the utter piece of crap that you are. 

Normally at this point, you are already crying and trashing but right now, you just feel this unreleased anger and sadness creating a void on your stomach and this fullness makes you feel.. empty. As weird as it sounds. You want to revel in any kind of emotions but none of them is stronger than the other and so you don’t know if you have to be angry at yourself or throw a pity party in your mind. 

You turn around and look at the ceiling and do what you always do when you are at lost. You try to stimulate yourself to have an emotion, any kind of emotions.

In less than two minutes, your pants, your shirt and your underwears join the carpet on the ground and your hands are rubbing along of your slit. It’s not even sensual or erotic, it’s just fucking pathetic. The pleasure that would usually wash over you is late to present itself and you give more efforts, prodding a finger behind the bony sheath to try and coax your bulges out, without success. Giving up on your male anatomy, your fingers trail lower on your body until they reached the folds of your nook, which you please by prodding your fingers lightly against. Featherly touch are made to the sensitive flesh, until you pass the limit of their swelling skin and reach to the nub hidden behind. You start to roll your calloused digits over it and finally manage to start feeling a hint of arousal, skin lubricating under your finger and making a soft wet noise. 

You clear your mind from any thoughts because it would go against the process and you finally start enjoying yourself, even if only a little. Your body shift itself and you spread your legs, pushing two fingers inside your quivering nook. You can feel your bulges coming back to life (finally) and slid out of their protective cover. You use a flash of psionics to circle around the bases of both and start pumping yourself with it, going from the base to the head and making sure to tease the pulsing lenghts enough to elicit moans out of you. 

Panting heavily, the fingers that keep thrusting inside your nook found the spot which makes your body go numb and you hit it relentlessly because you don’t want to take your time. You want a fast relief that you know will be in no way heavenly as sex would normally be for you. It will be disheartening, yet a little pleasant still. After a couple minutes, your free hand join the psionics on your bulges and you start stroking them firmly, joining the wet noises of your nookplay to the sound of your slicking bulge trashing against your palm.

It only takes you around 5 more minutes to reach your climax and release your load over your stomach, palm and fingers. You can feel your beating chambers thump loudly against your temple and let a loud moan out as you finish riding out your orgasm but it is in no way satisfactory. As soon as you are done, you pathetically curl up on yourself and start crying.

Seems like sex relieved anger but sadness couldn’t be suppressed.


End file.
